Dirty Blood
by Clslytherin
Summary: When Lucias Malfoy catches Draco kissing a certain girl he beats him to an inch of his life. What does the future hold?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don not own any of these characters. They all belong to the mind of the amazing and talented JK Rowling. I am just privileged enough to use them in my own story.

 **The Confession**

I was along the corridors of Hogwarts when someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me into a dark passageway to the left. I was too scared to scream instead I just went really rigid and shut my eyes tightly.  
"Lumos" I heard a male voice say. I recognised that voice. "Malfoy, what do you want from me? I will do anything just please, please don't hurt me!" I said shakily. He laughed at this and that made me even more scared. "Firstly, I want you to call me  
Draco. Secondly, I want you to calm down because I am not going to hurt you Hermione. I don't know why I pulled you in here but I just saw you and I just pulled you in here instinctively. I should probably explain more."  
"You think!" Hermione says with a bit more confidence seeing the vulnerability and sincerity in Draco's face however still cautiously.

He talked for a while but I didn't understand what he was saying as he was talking so quick. I didn't interrupt him though because it seemed as though he was really nervous about it. After he had finished i said. "What? Try again but this time slower  
because I didn't understand a word it just said. " He hung his head low and if made me feel bad. "I am so sorry it's just that I was really nervous about telling you this and I am just so confused how this happened-" I put my hand up to stop him from  
talking and said  
"Now who needs to calm down? It's ok Mal-Draco. Let's start from the beginning but this time I will ask you questions and you will answer them. Ok?" He nodded but kept his head down. "What are you confused about happening?" He hesitated. Then he casted  
a silencing charm before answering "I don't understand how I have feelings for you. For years we have been enemies and I have put you through hell since the day we met. Now suddenly I care about you and I don't understand how!" I couldn't help but  
smile at this. Probably feeling my smile he looked up. "What are yousmiling at?" He asked abruptly.

"Nothing, it's just you are cute." He flushed a deep shade of red at this. "So next question... Why were you nervous to tell me?" He hesitated once again before saying "I wasn't sure if you would feel the same way or if you would laugh at me and spread  
rumours around the school about me." I tried my hardest but I couldn't help but laugh.

He looked very hurt and I stopped abruptly. Then explained "Begore you ask I am only laughing because icouldn't believe that you actually think that I would hurt you like that. Ofcourse I feel the same way about you. I don't understand how  
or why either but I am glad I do."

He stood still, not moving at all. I saw the fear of rejection and anxiety flood out of his eyes and replaced with happiness. As he wasn't moving I chose to make a move. I lifted my wand said "Nox" and immediately the light from his want went out. I heard  
him move slightly at this sudden darkness. I put my hands out in front of me and took a step closer to him. I felt his muscly arms under my hands. I squeezed him arms and took another step closer to him. I got so close to him that I could feel his  
heart beating fast. I got on my toes and kissed him lightly on the lips. I felt him relax. I pulled away and left leaving Draco alone in the darkness.

Authors note- this is my first FanFiction so I hope this is good. Please review to tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of these characters.

 **The day after**

"Dear Hermione, meet me at the lake at 12 tonight. Love Draco" was the owl that Ireceivedthe next day during morning owl post. I opened it and smiled. I saw Draco looking at me from the Slytherin table. I nodded and he smiled back.

"Hermione, what was in that letter, you are smiling like an idiot." Ron asked with his usual finesse.

"There was nothing in that letter. I am just happy." I led through my teeth. Inside I was jumping up and down madly.

* * *

12 came slowly that day. Around 11pm, many of the Gryffindorswent to bed. I stayed down in the common room saying I had to study. I watched the clock go up each minute. When I was sure that people on my dorm were asleep I said "Accio evening gown"  
then my beautiful red and gold gown came flying down to me. I got changed from my school cloak and put on my evening gown. It was flowy at the bottom and tight at the top. In the middle- around my waist- was a gold ribbon the was tied into a lovely bow  
at the back. By the time I was ready it was 5 to 12 so I had to leave.

When I got to the lake Draco was already there. I looked at him dreamily for a while as the moonlight shone down in his wonderful blonde hair. Eventually he turned around and we locked eyes for a while. He was the first to speak "Hello Hermione, you look  
amazing,how are you. I have misssd you." I replied "Hello Draco, I'm good. Better now I have seen you. I have missed you too. How are you? We carried on with small talk for a bit until he got the confidence to make his move.

He came close to me, put his arm round my back and pulled me close. I could hear his heart pounding against his chest as he is taller than me. He leans down and places his lips passionately on mine. I felt heat rise in my body as he tried to deepen the  
kiss. I contemplated whether I should let him or not until I decided that is what I craved deeply. As we deepened the kiss my legs began to feel like jelly. I know what your thinking 'this is fast, they only confessed their love last night' and to  
down people this would be too fast but I knew that he was the one I wanted and I didn'tcare how long we knew what we meant to each other.

Suddenly I broke the kiss. He pulled back too, looking puzzled. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean your dad won't approve of you dating a-a-mudblood." I got out eventually. He flinched when I said the last word. "I don't care what my dad will approve  
of. I love you Hermione Jean Granger and there is nothing anyone can do to change that." He had said to me that he loved me. I was so happy. " **Oh and if you dare call yourself a mud blood again I will personally hex you!"** He shouted. This made  
me jump and he became very apologetic. I just laughed at how bad he felt. He kissed me again with more passion this time. "About time you made the move." I breathed on his lips.

He picked me up and tackled me playfully to the floor tickling me. I laughed and laughed until I couldn't breathe. After about 10 minutes of us rolling around and laughing he was straddled over me and I felt a jump in my stomach. As butterflies filled  
it. I had stopped squirming while my stomach settled. He clearly noticed my quick change on movement because he leant down and kissed me while lifting me back on to my feet. "It's getting late, I should get you back to Gryffindor Tower." I nodded.  
He walked me all the way to the door then kissed me goodbye lovingly before heading off before the Fat Last woke up and started spreading rumours about us around the school.

When I got in my dorm, I changed from my gown into my pjamas and layer down replaying the pastevents in my head and I couldn't help but smile stupidly to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: this is the last time I will say this. I do not own any of these characters they all belong to JK Rowling.

 **The Gryffindor reveal**

We liked to meet up as much as we could in the late evening however we couldn't do it every night because people might get suspicious. It was all good until Harry and Ron asked me a question that unnerved me. "Can we study with you tonight Hermione?"It  
/was a perfectly innocent question but I didn't know how to answer. I couldn't just say "No sorry guys you can't study with me because I am actually meeting up with your enemy to snog a little and I'd rather you don't join me for that." I don't  
/think that would go down well. I racked my brain in what to say until I came up with "No uh I just need to study on my own because uh you are um distracting." They looked at me doubting key but then said Ok.

I had still planned to meet Draco that night. So I did. As normal I waited downstairs in the common room. I have given up getting changed because Draco kept saying I was putting in too much effort and that I was always pretty. I agreed that I would stop  
because I was getting tired of all the effort late at night. At 5 to 12 I left like always and headed to the lake. Unbeknownst to me Ron and Harry were under Harry's invisibility cloak. They followed me out and followed me to the lake.

Draco and i exchanged pleasantries, kissed and laughed a little and sat snuggled closeunder a tree talking about anything that came to mind. We acted like no one was there as we knew no different. When I found out there was I was mortified  
that they saw all that.

Around 1, Draco walked me (Ron and Harry) back to the Gryffindor Tower. I was about to go up to my dorm when I heard a bang like someone had stubbed their toe then I heard someone curse. I turned round quickly to see where the noise had come from and  
when I saw no one there a sternly said "Harry, come out from that invisibility cloak right now! And Ron why don't you come out too!"They came out from under the cloak and looked at me apologetically.

"What are you two doing there?Have you been in here all night?" I asked slightly hoping for a yes. "No actually, we thought that you were acting weird earlier when we said about studying so we decided that we would stay down here and see what was  
going on and then when you left wefollowed." I am sure that they could see the dread spread through my eyes. I looked at Harry waiting for him to continue. "We saw you kissing and having fun with Malfoy." I couldn't believemy ears. How  
could I be so stupid? "Oh!" Is all I could muster. Then for the first time Ron spoke " **Oh, oh is that all you can say you go gallivanting with Malfoy and we catch you and all you have to say is Oh! seriously Hermione. Out of everyone you pick Draco!"** Because  
of all the shouting manyhadgot up and were now in the common room. "What's all the shouting about?" Asked Shemus. Ron replied and I really wish he hadn't. "Hermione here hasn't been studying she has been sneaking off to snog Draco Malfoy's  
face off!" Their were gasps all round the room. Some were whispering but what I could hear of it I am glad they weren't shouting it. Itwas at this point that I decided to defend myself and I shouted back to everyone as I stood on a chair so  
that I was taller than everyone else. "I don't care what any of you lot think. If Draco isn't scared of what his father thinks then why should I care what some Gryffindor students think. I love Draco and I am still going to see him and now all you  
know thanksto someone." I saygesturing to Ron. "I am going to talk to him about going public. That is how much I care what people think!" Cheers aroused from around the room and to my surprise included Harry. They decided that I was brave  
and they commended me for my took Ron a while to get around to the idea but after I talked to him properly about it he started to come around.

I talked to Draco the next evening after planning it by owl about going public. He agreed that it would be good but not yet as he had to tell his dad first. I agreed that it would be a good idea and put a sign up on the Gryffindor notice board that said  
"The news about Hermione and a certain someone needs to stay under raps for now."

A/n- I hope this is good. Please review good or bad


	4. Chapter 4

**The dreaded encounter**

Over the next few weeks Draco and I got really close and Ron came round to the idea of it, even if he did say that we couldn't kiss in front of him. This was ok though as we wouldn't kiss in front of the Slytherin's just in case they told there parents who passed it on to Lucius Malfoy. We kept meeting late at night but I didn't have to lie to the Gryffindors anymore which made me very happy. It was coming close to Christmas and Draco had asked me about my plans for the holidays. "I am planning on staying at Hogwarts while my parents go on a romantic Christmas holiday. What about you?"

"I am going home for Christmas and I was thinking that I should tell my father so that we could stop sneaking around. Just think that when I come back after Christmas we can go public to everyone!" this heated my insides. I couldn't wait to be able to be with him during the day. I had to keep supressing the edge to kiss him in the corridors, it was getting tiring to be honest. I must have started grinning wildly again because he was staring at me with that famous Malfoy grin but now it was less foul and more sexy. "I take that as a yes to telling him then?" he laughed while I nodded and punched him playfully in his arm.

After a couple of days I owled Draco to let him know that I was actually going to the Burrow with the Weasley's for Christmas. And he replied with "Maybe I will have to sit in your carriage on the train if Potter and Weasly don't mind?" even though we had been dating for 2 months he still hadn't called Harry and Ron by their first names however he has stopped the name calling. In the end I decided to ask him to meet that night to discuss things properly. He agreed.

"I would love you to sit with us on the Hogwarts Express but what about Ron's rule about kissing in front of him? I asked Draco. I don't think that I could cope the whole train ride with him right next to me without kissing him.

"Maybe Weasley would make an exception this once. He should have got used to us by now." It looked like he was going to say something else so I waited in anticipation. "I have actually been thinking that I am going to apologize to Potter and Weasley for the past years but I don't know how to say it." He looked concerned genuinely. I cuddled into his chest and stroked his shoulder comfortingly.

"Calling them Harry and Ron might be a good start." I tried to say this without sounding condescending but it came across sort of rude so I tried to amend myself. "I mean I think an apology would be better if their real names were used as they associate you calling them by their last names with past of you picking on them." He nodded and I was very relieved. "Other than that just try and be honest about how bad you feel and how you regret it like you did to me the first time we were in the dark passageway." We looked deeply into each other's eyes reminiscing on that day until he broke the silence.

"You are right. As always. I will call them harry and Ron and apologize from my heart after all they are my girlfriend's friends." As he said this my heart fluttered. I hadn't got used to him calling me his girlfriend yet but I knew I liked the sound of it. We stayed close in our usual lace at the lake for a while longer until he walked me back hand in hand.

* * *

It was finally the day we go home for the holidays and Ron had agreed to Draco and I kissing on the train and both he and Harry had accepted Draco's apology. Draco had found out that most of the Slytherins were staying so we would be safe on the train.  
Harry, Ron and I had packed and were ready for a Christmas at the Burrow. We had gone to Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley during the week to get all the gifts we needed for everyone.

We all went to the station to board the train including Draco with us. We chose a carriage and sat down to relax on our way home. We were talking amongst ourselves, Ron and Harry were talking about Quidditch, Ginny and Luna were talking about Nargles and I and Draco were kissing passionately. We heard someone say that we were nearly at Kings Cross so I reluctantly broke away from Draco and put on my muggle clothes while he boys left so we girls could have privacy while they dressed in the corridor like many of the other boys on the train.

We pulled into Kings Cross about 5 minutes later. Draco and I shared one last kiss to say goodbye for the holidays until it was ripped apart forcefully while someone shouted "Get off that Mudblood!" I instantly knew whose voice this was. It was that of Lucius Malfoy. I could see the far flood into Draco's face. I got extremely worried for him and mouthed "I'm so sorry. I love you." As Draco was pulled away by his dad. I jumped when I felt someone's hands grab me. I turned round and it was the hands of Ron and Harry who had come to comfort me like the wonderful friends they are. I cried into their arms whilst Fred and George took our trunks to the car without protesting seeing that I was a mess.

* * *

I was worried the whole Christmas, not sure what Lucius would be doing to the one I loved. I hoped his fatherly instincts would take over his prejudice and just be happy that Draco found love. Although I liked to hope this I was nearly 100% sure that was not what was happening.

It was killing me that I couldn't find out into after the holidays. All the Weasleys had advised me not to send owls because that would infuriate Lucius even more. I agreed that this was a good idea, I didn't want to make more trouble for my boyfriend than I already had.


	5. Chapter 5

**The punishment**

Meanwhile, at Malfoy Manor Lucius was screaming at Draco "Why did I just witness you kissing a filthy little mudblood? Why were you anywhere near her without mocking her? Why were you with, not only a mudblood but a blood traitor's and Harry Potter's friend? What were you thinking kissing a mudblood? A mudblood?" Draco then made a big mistake.

"Do not call her a mudblood!" After he shouted this back at his dad, Lucius' face hardened even more; if that was possible. Draco didn't back down at all which shocked his father momentarily.

"Don't you dare argue with me!" His father retorted. "Crucio!" Lucius shot the Cruciatus curse straight at his son. Draco buckled in pain. "Net time think twice before you fight with me!"

"I stand by what I said. Hermione is not a mudblood!" Draco screamed from the floor. Once again, he was hit with the Cruciatus Curse and he fell to the floor once more.

"Have you changed your mind about Granger?" Lucius bellowed. Barely able to move, Draco shook his head. "Crucio! Crucio! Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!" After all these blows Draco, couldn't move other than to writhe in pain. "You are lucky that I'm only using the Cruciatus curse not the killing curse! This is unforgivable. What you are saying about Granger is despicable."

"You can kill me if you want! I will never call Hermione a mudblood ever again. I have finally come to my senses about her!" Draco stood by Hermione more even though he was in tremendous pain.

"That was a big mistake Draco Lucius Malfoy! Don't push me because I will do if it if you are not careful!"

"I will not call her a mudblood! I love her!" Even Draco was surprised that he had shouted that at his father but he didn't regret it.

"Avada Kedav-" Lucius began until he was interrupted by Narcissa shouting "Stupefy!" Draco's head shot up as fast as he could at the sound of his mum's spell.

"Mum, apologize to him, I can take it, I won't let him hurt you because of me. He hurts you enough as it is!"

"No, Draco I care more about you than I do about myself. I am a mother that is what I do!"

"Avada Kedav-"

"Petrificus Totalus!" Draco managed to muster these words to save his mother from his father's rath. This made Draco be in even more intense pain and he passed out from pain.

"Draco!" she bent own and cradled her son in her arms crying on to his chest. She grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fire speaking the name of the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement very clearly. Narcissa's head turned up in the fire and she explained what happened. Within seconds, there was a group of wizards who collected Lucius and helped Narcissa take her son to St Mungo's.

* * *

a/n- i hope that you are enjoying this. please review.

i want to thank vsree for following and favouriting my story

and thank you to ilovedifferentmixesup for favouriting my story as well


	6. Chapter 6

**St Mungo's**

 **Author's POV**

As soon as the Malfoy family came into St mungo's and the healers saw the problem rushed Draco to the front of the queue. Narcissa explained what had happened with the Cruciatus Curse but to her disappointment the healers said that they couldn't do anything apart from make him comfortable. She asked them over and over if they knew if Draco would wake up. The answer was always that they weren't 100% sure but he should. This didn't cam her nerves at all. She didn't leave her son's side for hours. Finally, her son's eyes fluttered open grabbing his mum's hand in the process. She jumped then hugged Draco happily. He winced at the pain of it so Narcissa pulled back. "Sorry, I was just happy you were awake." She said.

"Don't worry mum, I am glad that you hugged me."

"You shouldn't have hurt yourself more by saving me!"

"I wouldn't change what I did. My instincts took over no matter how much pain I was in I wasn't going to watch my filthy father kill you for saving me. He smiled sweetly at her and she returned the smile.

"So, what's happening with this Hermione you were kissing?" Draco blushed then replied

"We have been going out for about 2 months and I wanted to tell you guys at Christmas face to face. I think I do love her mum."

"That is very sweet Draco, I'm happy for you darling. Do you want me to bring her here to see you?"

"No. She can't see me like this, she will think that I am pathetic. I did this for her and I don't want her to see this because I could see how worried she was when Lucius took me away. However, I do miss her loads."

"Draco, she won't think you are pathetic, if it was me I would think you were my hero. Please let me get her. I can see the sparkle in your eye when you talk about her. I am going to get her whether you like it or not!" Before Draco could argue she kissed him and walked off to apparate to the Burrow.

Hermione's POV

There was a loud pop then I saw Narcissa Malfoy at the Burrow door. Worried I went to open the door but Fred and George grabbed me and let Molly get it. I tried to squirm out of the twins' grip but it was no use. I heard Molly and Narcissa talking in hushed tones which made my anxiety rocket even more. Eventually, Molly let Narcissa in after a few gasps and the twins finally let got. I ran up to Narcissa with Harry, Ron, Ginny and the twins follow. "Mrs Malfoy, is everything ok. What is wrong? Is Draco ok?" I asked, concerned.

"Well love, he is in St Mungo's," at this my heart dropped and I felt my eyes well up. "he is ok now but in incredible pain. He passed out from the pain after his father using the Cruciatus curse on him repeatedly while they argued. He has awoke and I told him that I would come and get you." Now I was crying completely. Harry and the Weasley family tried to comfort me but I just pushed them away. Narcissa pulled me into a hug and I didn't push her away, she understood what I fely, it was he son after all.

"What is the whole story? I want to be informed before I get there." I asked, calming down.

"Lucius kept asking Draco why he was kissing a- awful word which I'm not comfortable saying-"

"Mudblood" I said for her. She nodded then continued.

"Draco replied by saying that he loved you and that you weren't one of them. This enraged his father even more and used the Cruciatus curse on him once more. Lucius asked Draco again if he had changed his mind about you and when he replied no. his father used the curse again. Draco persisted that you weren't one and that he loved you so his dad used the curse several time repeatedly. Lucius then told him that he was lucking he wasn't killing him." Narcissa started earing up so I rubbed her arm comfortingly. "So Draco said and I quote "You can kill me if you want! I will never call Hermione a mudblood ever again. I have finally come to my senses about her!" and this enraged Lucius even more than ever. He told his son that he had made a big mistake and not to push him. Draco then shouted that he would never call you that because he loved you. This was the last straw, Lucius was half way through casting he killing curse when I shouted Stupefy. It's such a simple spell but it was the first to come to mind. I heard Lucius say Avada and I was not going to let him kill my son. Being the gentleman that he is Draco told me apologize and he would take more punishment because he didn't want me to get more abuse from my husband. During mine and Draco's conversation Lucius had picked up his wand and was, once again, half way through the killing curse but this time at me. Even though Draco could barely move because of the pain he used the last of his energy to curse a stunning curse to save my life. Seconds later he passed out and took him to St Mungo's. So now you have the whole story. Do you want to see him?"

"Of Course, I do. I just wanted to know everything before I got there so that I didn't interrogate Draco because of my curiosity." No both of us were crying.

We walked outside, I grabbed her arm and we apparated outside St Mungo's.

* * *

a/n- please read and review. hope you are enjoying it

probably wont be able to update again until the weekend again sorry


	7. Chapter 7

**The blame game**

I arrive at St Mungo's with Narcissa at my side. She takes me in and leads me straight to Draco. When I see him I just run and basically jump on to the bed to hug him. He winces and breathes deeply at the pain so I draw back suddenly catching me off balance. I nearly fall of the bed but Draco catches me. I could see on his face that doing so caused him pain. Whispered thank you then kissed him softly on the lips, being aware that his mother was right behind us. He tried to deepen the kiss but I refused, I couldn't do that with Narcissa right behind us, it just felt wrong. I looked at Draco-deep into his eyes- because I wanted to see beneath the big guy charade and see the real Draco. He must have seen my concern on my face because he looked at me and whispered.

"I'm fine, Hermione, I really am." I shouldn't have but I was too worried to think straight. I retorted.

"You are not fine, if you were then you wouldn't be in St Mungo's!" I shouted this and by the looks of it Draco had a headache. He winced again at the pain that I caused before lifting his arms, to much protest from his own body, and pulled me down to him. I still felt weird with his mum behind us but I didn't fight because I didn't want to hurt him more. He kissed me softly and whispered into my lips "I'm here because I care." Unbeknownst to him, this was the worst thing he could have said because inside I was telling myself that it was my fault and when he said that it amplified that emotion. I tried to hold back with all my energy, the tears that were beginning to well up again. It got too much and I had to let them go. They rolled down my cheeks to where our lips met. He must have tasted the salty water because he looked up worriedly.

"Hermione, love, what's wrong?" I didn't want to answer him so I looked down hoping that would be enough however he just lifted my head so I could see him again. I said the only thing I could muster which was the word sorry. He looked puzzled when I said that. "Why are you apologizing darling?" he asked while nodding his mum away for a minute.

"This." I said between sobs.

"What about this are you apologising for?"

"All of it, if I hadn't kissed you that day when you told me your feelings, your father never would have seen you kissing me and this wouldn't have happened."

"this may not have happened but my father would have found another way to inflict pain to me when I tried to stop him hurting my mum. I would probably still have made it here. I am a regular customer now. This just made my father find a reason easily."

"that's awful Draco. Why did you never tell me this?" I got kind of side tracked from the point.

"Because I knew you would worry and I didn't want you to." It was such a sweet answer but it still made me slightly mad.

"If you didn't want me to worry then why didn't you just call me a mudblood so you dad would stop hurting you?"

"I won't call you that, ever again. I never should have done and I would have let him kill me before I said it and if my mother wasn't there he would have but I didn't care I was not going to be that spiteful. I love you Hermione Jean Granger." At this he kissed me passionately once again.

I love you too Draco Lucius Malfoy." I whispered when we pulled away for breath.

"Why wouldn't you kiss me properly earlier?"

"I felt uncomfortable with your mum behind us." He just laughed when I said that. I sent him a glare. This made him laugh harder and reply with I taught you well."

We were both happy when his mum came back in. It surprised me when I heard her voice behind us I ended up biting Draco's lip. We were kissing passionately, taking advantage of the fact his mum was gone s when I heard her voice it startled me and I pressed my jaw down it seemed. I pulled away almost instantly. Draco may have been comfortable kissing like that in front of his mum but I was not. When I pulled away I could see some blood on his lip. I tried to hide it before Narcissa had seen but I didn't succeed by the way the two Malfoys in front of me were laughing.

"Mrs Malfoy, I am glad that you are back. I wanted to ask if you and Draco would like to come for Christmas at the Burrow. I am sure the Weasley family won't mind."

"Dear, thank you but call me Narcissa and I am not so sure that they won't mind, our families aren't really the best of friends. Thank you for the offer though. Maybe when we go back we could say to them that if they want they can come to our Manor and that way they can choose more freely. How about that?" we were all in agreement. We were just waiting for the healer to discharge Draco and we were off.


	8. Chapter 8

The invitation

After a pop, we were back at the Burrow; Draco included. Surprisingly, Harry and Ron went up to Draco and hugged him. He winced again so the boys pulled away with red faces. "Sorry Malfoy." Ron apologized. Draco explained that any sort of movement hurt but he was glad that he was not in St Mungo's anymore.

"Hello everyone, I know that our families haven't been very close but I wanted to invite you all to the Malfoy Manor for Christmas. Now that Lucius isn't there it should be a clam, kind place." Narcissa announced. Harry, Ron and I turned around to look at the others. There was some consideration looks before Arthur excused the family into the other room, leaving us with the Malfoys.

* * *

Author POV

"To be honest it is normally Lucius and Draco who have a problem with us and Draco seems different now he has been dating Hermione." Arthur reasoned.

"Yeah, but old habits die hard." Fred said.

"I agree with Fred, once a Malfoy always a Malfoy!" George expressed. Unbeknownst to everyone, Hermione ran up to one of Fred and George's hiding places and grabbed an extendable ear so could now hear everything they were saying.

She threw the door open, walked in then closed it behind her. "Actually George, a lot went on behind the Manor doors a lot of anxiousness and pain and sometimes fear for their lives! Lucius was and is an evil, filthy piece of work that forced his family to do what he wanted. And if you think that the Malfoys only care about themselves then why would Draco spend weeks of the holiday sin St Mungo's every time he goes home because he saved his mum from various curses? Why would Narcissa risk her life for her son? No matter what you guys think they aren't all bad if you give them a chance, without Lucius that is." Hermione was angry. She spoke at 100 MPH "Oh, and another thing, I don't know about Harry, no matter what you do I will be going to spend time at the Manor with my boyfriend and his mum because Draco needs me and Narcissa has been nothing but lovely towards me. I hope you guys join me!" with that she walked out to 4 shocked faces, two of which nearly crying.

"Hermione, dear, what you said in there was very sweet. Thank you." When Narcissa said this a tear escaped her eye.

"Hermione, thank you, really. I love you very much and I hope you do come to the Malfoy Manor for Christmas." Hermione was halfway through answering when lips crashed into hers. Not bothering about the fact Narcissa was there, Hermione relaxed into the kiss until there was a gagging sound coming from behind her. She turned around and saw Ron and Harry standing there. They all laughed for a bit.

"Mrs Malfoy, Draco, do you mind if I join you as well?" Harry asked politely after we finished laughing.

"Of Couse, you can my love, and call me Narcissa." Narcissa replied. Someone cleared their throat behind me so I looked towards the noise. It was the rest of the Weasley family.

"What do you guys want?"

"Hermione, we wanted to apologize and say you are right we were judging them without knowing the whole story. Narcissa, Draco we would like to take you up on the invitation, if it still on the table, to spend Christmas with you. Maybe we could mend our families' problems.

* * *

Hermione's POV

I was so happy that we were all spending Christmas together. It would be great. Or will it?

a/n- i manged to pdat eearlier!

yay!

sorry about the cliffhanger guys. i defiitely wont be able to update until the 20th again so please say what you think will happen in the reviews

also, thanks to cconcha for favouriting and following my story. much apppreciated


	9. Chapter 9

**Christmas is a time for acceptance**

Christmas at the manor was really nice. Narcissa had lavishly decorated the walls and ceiling with beautiful decorations of red green and gold. All the fireplaces and been decorated with holly and then stockings for each member of the Weasley family, me and the Malfoy family were hanging there ready to be filled. In the corner of the room there was a large, bushy, green Christmas tree with frilly gold tinsel on the branches, bright fairy lights illuminating it and baubles and figures which were moving. They had a Santa figure which moved its belly as it said ho ho ho. It was all quite amazing.

We went to the manor the day before Christmas Eve, put all our gifts for everyone either under the tree or in the stockings. We all joked around, which the twins loved, and played games until 1 in the morning when we all retired to bed for a restful sleep. That it was. The beds were so comfortable that when you laid on them you would sink into the fluffy mattress and it felt like you were laying on a cloud.

In the morning, we all exchanged gifts. Draco had got me a necklace that had a green lion and a red snake linked showing our two houses united. I loved t. I got him a snow globe thing that if you shook it, it would swirl red and green then show our favourite picture of us in the middle. When he got this he gave me a thankful hug and kiss before returning to the rest of his presents.

We thought that nothing could ruin this perfect Christmas but then it happened. A face turned up in the living room fire. It was the head of the Department Of Magical Law Enforcement. "Merry Christmas all, I have good news or bad news, depends on what you want to hear. Recently we took Mr Lucius Malfoy, father of Draco Malfoy and Wife of Narcissa Malfoy, into custody on your orders. The MLE department have considered it and have been persuaded by Lucius to release him immediately. This will commence in 4 minutes from when I stop this message. Thank you. Goodbye."

I was shocked to hear that he had been released so quick. We had to act fast otherwise the Malfoys would be in even more trouble. We opted for floo powder. I instructed that the Weasleys go first then Harry then me. They did as I told them. When it was my turn I turned around to look at my boyfriend and his mother. "Thank you for a wonderful Christmas, shame it was cut short." I directed to Narcissa. I looked and Draco straight in the eyes and I could see the fear spread across them. "Don't worry, you know where I am if you need me, I will hind you, both of you if you want me too. I love you Draco." I was closed to tears now and so was he. I kissed him softly and quickly, wanting to get away from the manor but not wanting to leave the Malfoys alone. Sensing my hesitation, Draco assured me "Everything will be ok. I love you Hermione."

I was about to throw floo powder in the fire when it turned green. I wasn't sure what to do. I wanted to hide but then I thought if I hid then it would make it worse when he found me so I just stood there. I saw Draco grab Narcissa and pull her behind him. I did exactly that for Draco. I chose to stand in front of them, wand ready. Lucius Malfoy appeared in the middle of the room smiling. "Hello everyone, Merry Christmas." Then his eyes clocked me. I felt the suspense grow in the room. "Miss Granger, how nice to see you." Puzzled, I just stood there staring at him. "son, I wanted to say that I am sorry for what happened before it was just a bit of a shock but now I have come to the conclusion that I will be happy for you and your girlfriend no matter her blood status." Now we were all puzzled about the recent events. Had Lucius just accepted me?

* * *

We stood gob smacked for a while until Lucius broke the silence. "Aren't you all going to welcome e home?" Draco's chest inflated behind me and I knew he was about to scream obscenities at his father so I used non-verbal magic and casted a silencing charm on Draco. He went to shout at Lucius but no noise came out. He immediately knew what happened and that I did it. He shot me a glare so I smiled sweetly. "Of course, Mr Malfoy welcome home. I was just leaving so you guys can have some time as a family."  
"Oh no miss Granger, please stay. I would love to get to know the girl my son loves."  
"If you are sure, I would love to stay."  
"It would be my pleasure." Narcissa had gone very pale ever since Lucius appeared out of the fire. Her appearance hadn't improved since. "Love, how are you feeling, that stupefy curse you cast was perfect."  
"I-I-I am fine darling." You could sense the fear in her voice. The fear increased when Lucius passed both me and Draco to Narcissa and kissed her. Mine and Draco's eyes never left Lucius, wanting to make sure he didn't do anything. When he had finished greeting his wife he turned to me and I froze. Then he hugged me and welcomed me to the house. Finally, he turned to Draco, hugged his son and said "Hello Draco, I want to apologize to you again for them curses I put on you before I left. I also wanted to commend you on your stunning spell. It was very effective. I am very proud of you."  
"Thank y…" Draco was cut off by a ginger haired boy and a black, messy hared boy coming out of the fire with their wands pointed straight at the Malfoys screaming "Hermione, Hermione!"  
"Well, hello boys it's nice to see you." The boys looked taken aback by this. Then the boys turned to me and asked e if I was ok. I told them that I was absolutely fine and that we were getting along well. I also told them that I would meet them back at the Burrow later.

We continued to exchange pleasantries like we were always friends. It was very odd but I found it nice to spend time with my boyfriend's family especially after Draco relaxed a bit. Even though we were slightly on edge still we all did calm down when Lucius placed his wand on the table to prove he was not going to do anything untrustworthy. We spent a couple of hours talking to each other, getting to know one and other and bonding. After about 2 hours, Draco excused us both and took me up to his room.

We laid on his bed as close as we could possibly be. I was getting cold and Goosebumps created on my skin which Draco must have felt under his hand because he asked me "Do you want to get under the covers to warm up?"  
"Only if you are going to join me?"  
"Definitely, I couldn't make you lay on your own. Could do I?" Therefore, we did. We got under the duvet, which was so warm that it felt like it was surrounded by fire. I later discovered it was enchanted to keep heated. "My father's acting weird, isn't he?"  
"Yes, it is weird but maybe after nearly killing his wife and son, he came to his sense and realised how unreasonable he was being." He turned me over so we were face to face and I could see the sadness in his eyes.  
"The thing is, he has got close to killing us before and he has never acted like this before."  
"Maybe after all this time his conscience has finally taken over."  
"I highly doubt that."  
"Stop being so negative Draco, I know that your father has been known for his temper but there is a possibility that he really has changed this time."  
"Oh Hermione, I love you. You always are so positive about everyone." As he finished this statement his lips crashed into mine passionately. I relaxed into the kiss and began to return the kiss.

We stayed laying there, lying very close and kissing for a while however I am not sure how long, I kind of lost track. We only stopped because there was a knock at the door but before we could move away from each other more and answer, the door flung open. It was Lucius. His eyes widened with fury and shock. "I said that I accepted your relationship but I didn't say I accept you having sex, under my roof, with a Mudblood!"  
"Not this again, don't call her a Mudblood! And, for your information, we weren't having sex Hermione was cold so we got under the covers and then we started talking so she turned over to look at me. I would have thought that you would understand that you can't be wearing clothes when having sex!" He stood up while shouting this which made him look more attractive as his muscles flexed more.  
"Don't raise your voice at me! Don't play up because you're Mudblood girlfriend is here."  
"Don't call her a Mudblood. I knew you hadn't changed but she had faith in you because she doesn't know you. But look here. You are letting me down. Again!" I grabbed his arm to try and calm him down and whispered "Draco" but he just shook me off then held me tightly, his body in between his dad and me. At first I didn't know what was happening but then I saw a flash, just before draco's bdy tensed more as if he was hit with a curse.  
"You are lucky that your boyfriend is so loyal and stupid to stand in the way. Get out of my house!" As Lucius left the room I laid Draco on the floor, his body still as stiff as a board. I looked at him with concern and admiration. I couldn't believe that he did that for me. I tried to figure out what spell he used but I didn't know so I sat there leaning over his rigid body thinking about what to do. Then I had an idea.

I casted a disillusionment charm on Draco as well as casting a feather-light spell on him so I could carry him in secret. I then carried him downstairs discreetly until I got to the fire place. I then got some floo powder and muttered Burrow, quietly but clearly.

* * *

I fell out of the fireplace at the Burrow because of the extra weight of Draco which I wasn't used to. I landed on the floor, of a crowded living room, with a thud. I looked up to see cheesy grins all staring at me. Fred was the first one to speak, as soon as I looked up. "You had fun with the Malfoy, Hermione? By the looks of your lip gloss, you and Lucius must have got real close."  
"That's not funny Fred. Lucius tried to curse me but Draco put his body in between us so that he got hit instead and I don't know what spell it is. It looks a bit like Petrificus Totalus but the other symptoms are different. I didn't know what to do so I snuck him here."  
"That ba-" Ron, the twins and Harry began to say at the same time before they were cut off by Mr Weasley saying "Well where is he then and how did you do it?" while Mrs Weasley gave them all a stern look.  
"I used the disillusionment charm and the feather-light spell on him the flooed us both here. He is right here." I told them as I gestured to the floor next to me. I undid all the charms and there laid a cardboard cut-out, or so it seemed, of Draco's body.  
"You are quite right Hermione, it isn't the stunning spell 'Petrificus Totalus' and I think I know what it is but I want to call Remus to make sure. Is that ok?"  
"Yes, as long as you can fix this. Do whatever you need to do." Then off he went to contact Lupin. I went and sat down between Ron and Harry with Draco at our feet.

About an hour later Remus and Sirius turned up together seeming rather excited about the turn of events. "I thought you said Mr Lupin was coming, not that I have a problem with Sirius coming, but why are both of them here? Is it that bad!" My anxiety began to grow as I asked this.  
"No, No Hermione, it's ok. Sirius and I are here because I needed t review this with my own eyes and Sirius was with me when Arthur contacted me. It intrigued him and brought him back to his childhood, back at Hogwarts with James and Peter." Everyone became interested now that Lupin explained why both him and Sirius were there. "And Hermione, call me Remus not Mr Lupin, there is no need to be hat formal. Well, it's about time to take a look at Draco." I showed him to where Draco was laying. Him and Sirius stayed there examining him for a few minutes. After what felt like forever, they turned to me and asked me to explain what happened. I explained everything that happened, how it happened, who did it and when it happened; waiting in anticipation. After I had finished explaining the story Sirius and Lupin nodded at each other. "Well Hermione, the reason that you don't know the spell is that Severus and Lucius made up spells to keep us Marauders on our toes and to try and keep us away. This was a spell that they invented. Its incantation is 'dura sicut tabula' which means rigid as a board." I was shocked that he would use a homemade spell on his own son. That is even worse than using a spell on your son in the first place.  
"Can you fix it?" I inquired.  
"That is a difficult question, technically we might be able to do it but it is an experimental spell. We haven't checked if it is safe or will work and we know that St Mungo's hasn't got a cure for this either as James got cursed with this many times. We invented this spell to counter it. We were older, stronger and had more magic in us than poor Draco especially as he has recently been in St Mungo's his strength would be low." Sirius explained seeming to be having a debate with himself mentally.  
"Do it." I said abruptly. "Do it, do anything that you can to fix him. Please try anything, as long as there is a chance he will be ok. I mean, if you don't do this spell is there any way for him to get sorted out?"  
"Not that we know of."  
"Then do it!"

They attempted the spell, it hit Draco and he shook violently as if electrocuted. I stared at him. I waited. I hoped. All I wanted was for him to be ok, after all it was meant for me not him.

What if I had left him there, surely his father or Snape would know how to undo it. It was there spell so you would have thought so. I should have left him with his dad. No because his dad was mad and I don't know if he would have hurt Draco more. Clearly seeing the blame and internal fight on my face Ron said to me "You did the right thing, he will be ok." This comforted me tremendously however I was still worried about my boyfriend who was still as stiff as a board in front of me.

Sirius and Lupin combined their magi and tried again together….

* * *

a/n- hey guys, i managed to update agin, sorry about another cliffhanger, probably wont be able to update again until next week but please keep reading.

i have looked at the reveiws and i noticed a reveiw about short chapters and i agree so i have tried to make it longer and will so in the future

please read and reveiw


	10. Chapter 10

The advice

There was an exceptionally bright flash then there was a groan. "DRACO!" I screamed as I threw myself down to the floor. My only response was another groan. I grabbed his hand in both of mine and brought them up to my mouth to lightly kiss them. I really thought that that would work but t didn't there was just another groan. He may not have been coherent but I could feel his body softening and warming. As I felt his hand turn softer, I became more hopeful. I leaned down and pressed my lips to his; forgetting the others in the room. I was about to pull away when I felt Draco returning my kiss. The excitement rose in my stomach as the butterflies flew in. Eventually, we pulled apart and I stared into his eyes.  
"Hermione, baby, you saved me!"  
"Actually, Sirius and Remus saved you. I just stood over there and cried nervously."  
"You bought me here though; I assume." I nodded. "How did you get me past my fath- Lucius." He struggled with the last bit but I understood why.  
"I used a dissolution charm and levitation charm to floo you out with me."  
"That is incredible. You are incredible!" I smiled and blushed madly. I must have been nearly as red as the Weasley family's hair. I began to remember the fact that the Weasley family and Harry, Sirius and Lupin were all there so I fought the urge to kiss Draco passionately. Draco could have surely seen the fight inside me because at that exact moment he grabbed me with his strong, now mobile arms and pulled me down on top of him meanwhile kissing me very passionately. I was about to pull away, remembering everyone in the room and feeling their eyes on me when I melted into Draco's embrace.

After what seemed like hours, we separated. I looked up to see 7 pairs of eyes staring at us with 7 grinning faces with them. "Hermione?" I heard Lupin say from my left. I braced myself for everyone else to taunt me. "Can I check on Draco's condition? Even though he seems fine." I was taken aback by the response I got from Lupin however I could tell he was holding back a laugh. I was still ready for people to joke and make fun out of me that my whole body tensed. I was still holding Draco's hand so he felt my muscles tense. He must have then used Legilimency on me or he just knew me very well because he then bellowed "If you are going to make fun of Hermione can you do it already as she is clearly waiting for it as she is as rigid as a board!" No one could hold back their laughter at the irony of what he just said. After about 30 seconds, the room became silent again as the muscles in my body became tighter once again.  
"We aren't going to make fun of you, Hermione. We understand that you were worried. We are going to lay off you. This is the only time though." Ron broke the silence first. He began serious then chuckled by the end.  
"Thanks guys and if you stopped taunting me completely then I would think you lot were ill." Everyone laughed at this; including Lupin who had finished examining Draco. After regaining his composure he told us of his findings.  
"It seems as if he will be fine." He directed this mainly at me before turning round to Draco. "Take it aso though mate." Draco looked puzzled presumeably because Lupin had just called him "mate" which was very unusual.  
"Did you just call me "mate"?"  
"Yes Draco. Hermione is like my niece so if she is dating you them we should be mates. Especially as her best mate's only family is about to join the Lupin family tree." Even though the news at the end was so big, Lupin said it as if he was just saying what he would do at the weekend.

I turned to look at Harry who was standing staring at Lupin with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open. Suddenly Harry came flying towards his godfather-Sirius- and Remus with his arms wide. He grabbed the two in the biggest hug I had ever seen him give. When he pulled out the hug, I could see tears welling up in his eyes. I couldn't help but smile. Harry deserved happiness after all he has been through.  
"I am so happy for you guys. CONGRADULATONS!" he yelled.  
"Thank you Harry. I wasn't sure how you would take it as I hadn't even told you of our relationship." Sirius explained, still seeming worried about the matter.  
"oh, I knew about you guys before went back to Hogwarts after Summer when I was staying at Grimmauld Place. I walked passed the living room to get some water from the kitchen and I saw you snogging on the sofa. I had to hold in my laughter in order not to disturb you. I figured you would tell me when you were ready however I expected that to be before you got engaged but..." harry just shrugged to finish his sentence.  
"Yes, we expected to tell you before then too but on impulse I proposed and Sirius said yes." Remus and re-joined the conversation, now grinning broadly while reciting the previous events. Harry smiled and nodded which we all took as he cue that we could offer our congratulations now. This continued for a while and even Draco got up to congratulate the couple. It was a surprise for everyone as Harry hadn't even told them that he had seen the couple kissing so can't imagine how surprised Draco was when he barely knew of the men.  
"I'm sorry Draco. We kind of stole your thunder, didn't we?" Sirius said a while later.  
"Nah, had had enough of attention for one day."

Crack

Out of nowhere there was the sound of someone apparating outside the door. Everyone stood very still until I grabbed Draco and harry threw his invisibility cloak (which he know took everywhere, just in case) over to us. I covered us both in it. I thought it was Lucius so I was scared for not only my life but for Draco's.  
"Hello?" Mrs Weasley called without opening the door. You could hear the terror in her voice.  
"Hello, don't worry Molly. It's Dumbledore. I heard what happened to Draco. Sorry for the fright." The whole family breathed and I pulled the cloak off me and Draco.

When Dumbledore had come in, greeted everyone and sat down, he explained that he thought that it would be safer if Draco spent the rest of the holiday at Hogwarts so that he could keep an eye on him. Without hesitation or fight Draco had agreed. This was unlike him, he would always put up a fight for everything. I had said that I wanted to come with him and stay with Draco but I was refused. Not by Dumbledore but by Draco. He said that he didn't want to put me in more danger than I was in already. I had looked at Dumbledore for help which he kindly gave by informing Draco hat I would be I no danger at Hogwarts, as Dumbledore would keep special watch over both me and Draco. Defeated, Draco accepted I was about to go and pack he I realised that Draco didn't have his things. I asked Dumbledore what to do about that and he replied with "I will sort it, don't worry."

Draco and I returned to Hogwarts, which was almost empty apart from a few Hufflepuff girls and a few Ravenclaw boys who were all sitting chatting in the Great Hall when we entered. As there weren't many people we decided that we wouldn't bother keeping it a secret however we just told the remaining students to keep it hushed until the announcement was made.

When we walked in to the Great Hall, holding hands, all eyes turned to us. Everyone's eyes were wide with shock. Silence filled the room along with tension. Draco and I looked at each other nervously awaiting the response of which was sure to come. We were getting more anxious by the second until the students applauded with admiration. "I am so amazed that you two are together. It is truly incredible. Two people from rival houses getting together much to parents' dismay. It is just like Romeo and Juliet." I smiled as the Hufflepuff girl rambled on then the mention of one of my favourite Shakespeare plays. I was almost certain that she was a muggle-born if she knew that. There was no way that wizards had Shakespeare.  
"I love that book. I know it is a bit feminine but the way they overcome other people's opinions." I was so shocked when them words came out of my boyfriend's mouth.  
"They have Shakespeare in the wizarding world?" I asked slightly amused that he loved the romantic tragedy that is Romeo and Juliet.  
"Yes, of course. I love Shakespeare. Just don't tell my fellow Slytherins." We all burst out laughing, immediately coming to a haul when Dumbledore stood up to his podium to speak.  
"Hello Students, we have had two new members joined the mix. They joined due to a few issues outside of the Hogwarts' walls. They are in a relationship as you have probably already seen," I saw Snape look up abruptly looking very surprised but accepting as well. Draco smiled at his godfather sweetly before Snape returned to staring at the table. Dumbledore continued "This, however needs to stay quiet until they have had the chance to tell everyone themselves because it will bring controversy to many people who aren't open to compromise or to people who understand what love truly does to people." I looked at Draco at these words, I saw his deep blue eyes looking back at me with red cheeks underneath them. The shade on his face was almost as deep as my cheeks.  
"I hope you respect that. I also want to wish everyone a Happy Christmas. Let's eat." As he finished his mini speech, food appeared in front of us so we all tucked in.

The next week went quite quick. Draco and I spent time with the other students and enjoying our time together where we weren't being judged. There was always a part of my mind which was worried about the reactions of everyone else. We had discussed how to tell everyone but we kept striking out. Finally, I suggested that we talk to Dumbledore. At first, Draco fought this.  
"He is an old man and an incredible wizard. He doesn't want to be bothered by our petty love life."  
"He is like my wizarding grandfather who will always want to help. Please Draco. Even if you don't want to talk to him. I want to talk to him, I know that he will know what to do. Please let me talk to him Draco. I will do it alone if you want but I won't do it if you don't want me to."  
"No. I see that he is important to you and that you really want to do this so we can. I love you Hermione." I was so happy that he gave in. I told him that I loved him too and we kissed a bit.

We then headed to Dumbledore's office. He had told us the password before arriving, in case we needed him. We spoke the password to the Gargoyle and it jumped aside. We entered the circular room which always reminded me of the common rooms. I began to get nervous as we approached he office door. I stopped dead which surprised Draco as he was holding my hand. "Baby, are you alright?"  
"What if you were right? What if he doesn't want to be bothered by our relationship? What if he thinks that we are just stupid, not being able to decide this alone?" Draco was about to answer when a voice came from behind him.  
"I wouldn't think you are stupid. Relationships are complicated as it is let alone adding the extra complication of the blood status judgement. Of course, it will be difficult. Anything that worries you, Hermione, I want you to talk to me about it. You are like my family, here at Hogwarts." When he had finished, I was crying. He came over to me and hugged me tightly. As Draco let go of my hand I hugged Dumbledore back. He is very comforting. He really is my grandfather in the wizarding world.

We entered his office after I calmed down a bit. Draco had taken my hand once again, when entering the office.  
"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Dumbledore asked us. Draco looked at me with questioning eyes that said "Do you want to tell him, or should I?" answered by turning to Dumbledore and speaking.  
"As you know, we are in a relationship and we wanted to come clean to everyone when they got back but we aren't sure how to do it. We were wondering if you had any ideas as we were completely stumped?"  
"Well, as I said earlier, I don't think that you are stupid for not knowing the answer to this. It is a very difficult situation especially under the circumstances and the fact that you are both still young people. I do have an idea which I was going to run by you. It wasn't originally for you to open up about your relationship but it would work. I wanted to ask if you minded me giving 20 points to each of your houses for "defying the odds and for standing up for what you believe in" but of course that was all I was going to say but if you want me to extend that by explaining how you stood up for what you believe in then I will. Is that something that you would be interested in?" I considered t for a moment then turned to Draco. I whispered in a hushed tone "What do you think?"  
"It will be an easy way to tell everyone the true story all at once and hopefully our houses- no sorry my house, I forgot yours already knew- would be less angry as we got them house points. I think ts perfect, what about you?"  
"I think it's great I agree with what you said." I turned back to Dumbledore. "We would love that. Thank you." He nodded and Draco got up to walk out. "Dumbledore?" Draco turned around at the sound of my voice. "I wondered if I could talk to you about something else?" I looked at Draco who looked puzzled as he headed back to his chair. "Alone?" I said making Draco stop and look straight at me with concern and confusion.  
"Of course you can talk to me. Draco, you can wait outside. Thank you." Draco opened his mouth to argue but then saw the plead in my eyes and he left with no fight.

"What can I help you with?"  
"Well, I uh I it's about Draco which is why I didn't want him in here? I feel like it is my fault that he has been in physical danger twice in recent weeks and I am worried that he will get hurt again because of me." I could feel the sting in my eyes that indicated tears. I held them back.  
"That is understandable to be worried however you should not blame yourself, it is not your fault, it is Lucius' fault for being judgmental, unreasonable and violent. I knew that you two had started dating even before the Gryffindors found out because of three things. One, I saw you guys sneaking down to the lake at night. I personally made sure no one, not even teachers, came near the lake so you didn't have to explain yourselves before you were ready. Two, because you were happier, skipping around and humming to yourself. And three, Draco became more tolerable towards you and your friends. As well as, Draco becoming more relaxed. I could see a real boy not just a projection of what his father wanted. You make him happy, comfortable and most of all, you make him himself." I could no longer hold back my tears. They poured out with love and admiration for Dumbledore.  
"Thank you for everything. Thank you for the talk and thank you for keeping people away at the start of our relationship. I hadn't even realised you did that. I am very grateful."  
"Good, I hope you are grateful for this next piece of advice. I think that you should talk t Draco about your worries and concerns. I know that it will be hard but it would strengthen your relationship as you would be being completely honest with each other." I was grateful for it even though I didn't want to face Draco about it as I know he will blame himself for my struggle and tell me it wasn't my fault.  
"Thank you, Dumbledore that was very helpful I will talk to him today about it. Is there an empty classroom that we could use or something?"  
"Yes, use classroom 163. I will see you at the welcome back feast on Monday. Thank you for coming to speak to me," I nodded and left and walked over to Draco in the circular room.  
"Is everything OK, baby?" I nodded then grabbed his hand. I dragged him to room 163. He protested all the way there and struggled to get free. He gave up eventually.

When we arrived at the room, I placed him in front of a seat then pushed on his shoulders to sit him down. He obeyed, still looking worried. "I wanted to talk to you about what I was talking to Dumbledore about. He told me that I should express my thoughts and feelings to you in order to strengthen our relationship and build it on full honesty." He listened intently while I explained all my thoughts to him. While I was talking, it looked as if he was going to interrupt me but I looked at him as if to say "please let me finish" so he did. By the time, I had finished he was close to tears as was I. I hadn't looked at him other than to ask him to let me finish. He took his hand below my chin and lifted my head slowly to look at him in the blurry eyes which were being obscured by both my tears and his. He leaned forwards and kissed me softly but powerfully. "It is not your fault" was all he said. He whispered it on to my lips. I had told him what Dumbledore told me so he didn't have to say much because he agreed with Dumbledore.

He comforted me in room 163, for a while. Just hugging and occasionally kissing me softly was comforting much more than you would think. I wasn't in the mood for a snogging session and eh knew that without even asking. He seemed to understand and almost be happy with the calmness of the evening.

We headed back to Gryffindor tower at about 11pm. Dumbledore was letting Draco stay in Gryffindor tower, in the boys' dorms while no one was here due to the anxiousness about his father. Therefore, we sat in the Common room for a further hour or two until going up to bed to get some sleep. In only 2 nights everyone would know about us. Although I was sure many Slytherins already knew as Lucius was very well known when it came to the other Slytherin parents. He probably would have told them. I was so worried, how would they react? Would there be a repeat of pain for Draco?

I eventually fell asleep thinking about the face Snape gave us a week before. It kept coming up in my mind because if Severus Snape can accept us then anyone can. Even Ron accepted us. Everyone will be happy for us, won't they?

* * *

a/n- hey guys

i have enjoyed writing this chapter.  
what will happen when everyone found out about them. i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will enjoy the rest of the story too.

thanks for the reviews

keep reading and reviewing xxx


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone returns and the truth is out

Draco and I were sitting in the Gryffindor common room when Dumbledore walked in.  
"Good Morning, I hope you are well. I just came to let you know that everyone will be returning in around an hour and I would advise you to not be together when they do return."  
"Morning Dumbledore, thanks for the warning, we will split in about 30 minutes." I replied to him before he turned around and left through the portrait hole. I turned to Draco and told him that he should gather his things to take to the Dungeons to unpack them in his dorm. He fought for a moment before getting up, realising that I was right. He took forever up in his room so I got up and headed towards the dorms. I walked slowly up the stairs being careful not to make some noise as I was worried that it was someone like Lucius. I reached for my wand which was in the inside pocket of my robes. I held it out in front of me ready to cast a spell if needed. I contemplated for a while whether or not to knock on his door before entering. I decided not to because if ther was someone in there then it would alert them. Plus Draco wouldn't be getting changed now, if he was going to change he would have done it first so he could pack the clothes he was wearing. I lifted my wand in front of me, put my hand on the door knob and pushed the door open.

When I stepped inside my cheeks flushed bright red. The sight that was before me was a nice sight but I was very embarrassed. "Hermione, what are you doing in here?" Draco asked with a evelish grin and suggestive tone.  
"You were taking a while so I thought that I would see if everything was ok. I thought that if I knocked then, if there was anyone here, they would run so I came in here armed." I was looking at Draco, impressed. All the years of being a seeker has shown. His stomach toned so you could see a tight 6 pack clearly which was turning me on, I have to say. I was clearly staring unknowingly.  
"Do you like what you see, babe? Thanks for coming to check on me but do you mind shutting the door, if you want to come in." he raised his eyebrows before winking. "If not do you mind stepping out so I can put some clothes on as I am naked."  
"Sorry I just, um, I will just leave." I was getting more flustered by the second. "And by the way you didn't need to tell me you were naked. I noticed." Now it was my turn to wink suggestively before leaving and shutting the door behind me.

* * *

Draco's POV

 _What just happened, did Hermione just suggest what I think she did? I am beginning to wonder if I am a bad influence on her. But clearly she liked what she saw and I love to see her blush. It makes her look a lot cuter._ I thought after Hermione left the room. I picked up the clothes on my bed and put them on. I gathered up the rest of my stuff and headed down to the common room. I saw Hermione sitting on the sofa which I left her on earlier.  
"Hello Hermione. I thought that I would let you know that the reason it tok me so long was that I have a lot of stuff to gather. I would have told you this earlier but you left in rather a hurry." I said as I got closer to the still red Hermione.  
"I'm sorry again for barging into your room."  
"That is ok, I thought that it was cute, the way that you came to check on me and the way you blushed. Maybe I could repay the favour at some point." I was now nearly nose to nose with her so before she had a chance to respond to my response, I placed a kiss on her lips passionately. She returned the kiss even more passionately which I guessed was because of recent events. We kissed for a while until I pushed my luck a bit too much.  
"Maybe I could repay the favour now?" I winked and then she lifted her hand and slapped me round the face playfully. "Déjà vu." I whispered which made her giggle sweetly. Back in 3rd year she slapped me because I was being rude. It was a shock that she was that strong and caused that much pain. However, that was the exact moment I knew I liked her more than an enemy.  
"You should leave, it has been longer than ½ an hour," she said without looking at a clock. I pulled away from her to look at my watch. It had been 40 minutes since Dumbledore came in which meant that we had about 20 minutes until people arrived back. I got my stuff and rushed to the dungeon so I was ready when they got there.

* * *

Hermione's POV

About 15 minutes after Draco left, we met in the entrance hall ready for the return of our friends. When we saw each other I smiled and he flashed me the cheeky grin that makes my heart flutter. I blushed again which made him smile smugly. I was very mature about the situation though. I stuck my tongue out at him which made him laugh loudly. After this, I decided not to lok at him at all especially as every time I looked at him I saw the image that was in front of me earlier on, in the boys' dorm.

After what seemed like forever, I saw bright red hair and a black, scruffy mop which I immediately knew was the other 2/3 of the golden trio. Trailing behind them, I could see another red head which I knew was my wizarding sister. I was so excited to see them again. It had only been a week but I was anxious to find out if they were safe. "Ron, Harry, Ginny!" I called to gain their attention. When they heard my voice they came running towards me with arms out. They ran straight at me and embraced me in a group hug. We exchanged pleasantries then headed towards the great hall, talking about everything that had gone on while we were apart. I didn't think that telling Rona and Harry that I had seen Draco naked was a good idea. But when we sat down, I made sure that I was sitting next to Ginny and, as always, Draco sat directly opposite, on the Slytherin table. I grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her closer and said "I have something to tell you about a certain something." She looked very interested at this point then nodded her head towards Draco to simply ask if that is who I was talking about. I confirmed. She turned her head and cupped her ear so that I could whisper what I needed to tell her. I told her about me going up there and seeing Draco in the state of undress, about flirting while in that situation, about how I noticed his toned body then about the intimate kiss we shared in the common room and how he said that he would return the favour some time. By the end of my story, she was nearly as red as I was but then giggled uncontrollably when turning to look at Ron and Harry but seeing Draco through the gap. If the boys weren't already intrigued then they definitely were now. However, when Draco saw that both Ginny and I were red and Ginny burst in to fits of giggles when she looked at him, he knew instantly what we whispered about and gave me a look that said "really" then mouthed "Did you tell her about earlier?" I nodded then discreetly blew him a kiss and mouthed "That's what girls do." He chuckled to himself then turned back to his Slytherin mates.

I looked at him talking to the other Slytherins like nothing had happened and I was thinking _why would they be acting like that knowing that he is going out with a muggle- born_ then it hit me _of course Lucius wouldn't voluntarily broadcast that his son was going out with a mudblood. He would be too ashamed to do that._ At this thought, I get more anxious about the truth being unveiled later that same day. Harry, Ron and Ginny noticed the anxiety grow on my face and asked me "What's wrong Hermione, you look like you just found out you have a test tomorrow?" I wondered whether I should tell him but I decided that I should as they would find out soon anyway.  
"Dumbledore is helping us tell everyone about Draco and me today, at dinner. He is going to present each house with points for having the courage and heart to be in a relationship that causes such controversy and for following what we want rather than what others want. We are hoping that this would be a great way to break it to the Slytherins as they get house points out of it so it might make them less angry. We aren't too worried about breaking it to the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws because they were quite understanding and obviously, Gryffindors already know. Dumbledore said they he was giving us house points but wasn't going to specify the exact reason but ehen we came to him not knwing what to do, he suggested that. I just hope it works."  
"I am glad that you are coming clean and I am sure it would work perfectly." Ron said encouragingly. With that Dumbledore stood up and walked to his podium. The whole hall went silent. Draco tensed visibly, making his muscles look more attractive. I tensed, making it difficult to concentrate on my boyfriend. We both knew what was coming, we both knew that we were about to be the schools new gossip. It was nerve wracking.

Dumbledore gave his usual announcements then the announcement happened. "I know it is very early in the term to give house points but there are two people in here today who deserve some. First is Hermione Granger for staying calm and collected in order to save the one she loves." This surprised me as that was not the reason I was expecting. "She earns 20 points for Gryffindor." There was a loud cheer from the Gryffindor table and even a few claps from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Dumbledore put his hand up and the cheers immediately stopped. "And even though I said that there were two people here that deserve points, there are three sets of points being given out. The next sets are worth 20 points for each house and are for Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. This is for following what they want rather than what others tell them should happen and for having the courage to be in a relationship that causes problems and fights." There was a loud murmur about what was just said until someone shouted.  
"Are you saying Draco and Hermione are a couple?" everyone went silent again.  
"Yes, Draco and Hermione are a couple and have been for a while." There were a lot of awws from behind me from the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws but there was silence from the Slytherins. This made me more nervous but then a group of them stood up. They turned around to face me with their wands pointed forwards. One of them shouted "What spell have you put on him? You are clearly tricking him! He would not be dating you out of choice!" There was a mutter of agreement of the other Slytherins and then the whole table was standing up with their wands pointed at me. As usual, Ron and Harry stood up to defend me with their wands out as well. I thought that they were quite dumb as there were so many of them versus two. I noticed that even 1st years to 4th years were standing as well as the 5th years (Draco's year) and the 6th and 7th years. Suddenly, there was a loud scrape of benches on the floor which I noticed was everyone else around me standing, pointing their wands to the Slytherins. All 3 tables, the Gryffindors, the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws. Now that the Slytherins were outnumbered. They sat down. Followed by everyone else.

* * *

Dumbledore's POV

"Why didn't you stop them?" Minerva asked me.  
"I knew that they would sort it out by themselves without violence. It was a learning curve."

* * *

a/n- hey guys

everyone knows now. i wonder what will happen posting 2 today next one straight after this

please read and review xxxx


	12. Chapter 12

The threat

Draco's POV

Last night, my fellow Slytherins had cleared my dorm and put all my stuff in the corridor before I had even left the hall. Luckily, Snape walked back to his office at the same point I headed to the common room. On my way there, I saw my stuff and kicked the wall. This caught Snape's attention so when I began to walk towards my stuff again, Snape followed my gaze. He saw my stuff on the floor. He picked up the pace and practically flew past me. He got to my stuff before I did and, to my surprise, he levitated it. He headed to the portrait hole with my stuff following him. He turned and gestured me to follow so I did. When we entered the common room, everyone was shocked to see me and Snape enter together; with my stuff. "Aww, did you go tell your godfather head of house? You traitor Malfoy!" before I could answer Snape hissed.  
"No actually, I saw his stuff and came in here to talk to you lot about respect and loyalty between fellow Slytherins."  
"Are you saying that you agree with this relationship?"  
"No I am not saying that I agree with it but if that is what Mr Malfoy picks to do then it his mistake to make and his fellow house mates should stay loyal and supportive as all of us Slytherins are one. Now I expect Mr Malfoy to be staying in here." He turned to leave. As he did one of the more confident Slytherins whispered "He's gone completely loopy!"  
"I heard that! I have ears like a bat!" Snape retorted as he left through the portrait hole.

"Malfoy, you may be staying here overnight, thanks to your godfather. But you are not sitting at the Slytherin table and you will not be using this common room! Got that?" a seventh year Slytherin screamed in my face. I nodded and went straight up to bed.

* * *

It was the morning after everyone found out about my relationship and I was sitting at the Gryffindor table as the Slytherins had shunned me after finding out about Hermione and me. The Gryffindors were more accepting about us as they already knew for a while. They agreed to let me sit with Hermione, at their table as long as I stopped insulting them. I agreed thinking that as I a defying my father's rules and expectations already so what harm can it do?

I was eating my porridge with one arm around Hermione while talking to Ron and Harry about Quidditch when the post owls came flying in. I saw my family's owl fly in and over the Slytherin table presumably looking for me then spotting me on the next table over. It flew above me and dropped the letter before flying away instantly. I looked up to see Harry's owl, Hedwig, nipping his ear lovingly before flying away. I wished that my family owl loved me as much as his owl loved him. Remembering the letter that I received I looked down on my lap to see a yellow envelope which had the Malfoy crest on it along with flowy writing which I recognised immediately as my father's. I chose not to open it at the table so I tucked it in my robes to open later.

Luckily, the other hadn't noticed that I got a letter because they were all focused on Harry's parcel. It was clearly a broomstick but I didn't know what one. He opened it ravenously, clearly excited, as soon as I got a glimpse of the handle I knew what it was. A Nimbus 1.0. "That is so unfair, Po-Harry! First you get the Nimbus now you get the Nimbus 1.0! Congrats though, that is a great broomstick." I added the last bit after realising how harsh I sounded. "Who and why?"  
"Thanks Draco. And who, Sirius and Lupin. Why, because they were on a high from their wedding and wanted to thank me for being so understanding. They didn't have to but I won't argue." Harry replied with a shrug. We laughed for a bit before I got up, kissed Hermione goodbye and informed them that I needed to pick up a few books that I forgot. I could see that Hermione didn't 100% believe me but could see that I didn't want to talk about it so she didn't pursue the matter.

I was about to go to the Slytherin common room when I remembered that I was not welcome. Instead, I walked down to the library to open and read my letter in peace. I sat down in the far corner of the library, pulled out my letter, staring at it for a while. I finally got up the courage to open it. It read…

 _Draco,_

 _If you are not already then go into a private place to read this. I don't even want your Mudblood girlfriend to read this._

 _I am instructing you to publicly announce your relationship with pansy Parkinson and make sure that Granger sees you kiss Pansy in the corridor. You will tell everyone in the Great Hall, the same time that you announce your relationship, that you have finally comt too your senses and you really love Pansy._

 _Obviously, not in front of the professors but I want you to tell her "How could you even think that I would be in love with a filthy little mudblood."_

 _You are probably asking yourself why you would do this and that answer is simple. I have your mother here, alone. Without you to protect her. Pansy has been instructed by her father to report back once a week. If I get wind of you not doing as I have instructed, then I will cause her immense pain!_

 _I hope you understand. One more thing DON'T SHOW ANYONE THIS LETTER!_

 _Lucius_

I dropped the letter on the floor, shocked. "What am I going to do? I can't hurt Hermione like that. But my mum, I won't let her get hurt! This is so confusing." I muttered to myself. I decided that my mum had to take priority, I love Hermione but her heartache will heal quickly and probably hurt less. She will understand eventually. I picked up some spare parchment and my quill to write a reply to my father. I wrote…

 _Father,_

 _I have read your letter and I will do as you have instructed. Please don't hurt mother. I will kiss Pansy in the corridor on Wednesday (_ 2 days from then) _, during the day and at dinner I will declare my love for Pansy and hate for_ _Hermione_ _Granger. Then after dinner I will let her know that I would never have loved a filthy Mudblood like her._

 _I do have one question though. Why did you accept our relationship if you still had a problem with it?_

 _Draco._

I took it to the school owlery and borrowed a school owl to send my reply. I decided to skip lessons today as I needed to get my head sorted out ready for tomorrow's events. I also decided that I couldn't face Hermione after what I was about to do. For meals, I would head down to the kitchens and get some to bring up to my dorm. When I returned to my dorm room I placed my letter in my locked drawer using many spells to secure it.

Later that night I received another letter but this one from Hermione. It was saying that she was really worried about me, for me to send her a reply ASAP and that she hopes to see me tomorrow. My heart sank when I read this. It just reminded me of what I had to do, only 2 days from then. I scribbled a quick reply saying that I was ok but I will not see her for a while and I sent that reply using the same owl she had used.

The next day, I got a reply from my father. This one said…

 _Draco,_

 _You have made the right decision. I will not punish your mother if you do as you are told._

 _in answer to your question, I told you that I accepted your relationship because I believed that if I accepted my son's girlfriend then she would get closer to me which in turn would make me closer to Harry Potter. This would have pleased the Dark Lord very much but seeing a Mudblood in my son's bed ALONE was too much for me to handle._

 _I look forward to seeing the results of your new relationship. We will talk again after the deed has been completed._

 _Lucius_

I couldn't believe that he wanted to use Hermione to get to Harry. How could he use my happiness like that? Now that his plan failed he is embarrassed by my love for Hermione. After my reflection, I planned how I was going to hurt the one I loved and save my mum in the process.

* * *

a/n- i know that this chapter was short but it was just meant to be a reveal the intentions chapter.  
next one will be longer  
please read and review xxx


	13. Chapter 13

a/n- i added a charcter to this, out of my own head. Anguis. in latin his name means snake. fitting for a slytherin, i thought.

* * *

Draco's POV

I didn't get much sleep that night, my mind was going over my plan on how to hurt Hermione. The plan had to be put in action that day. I had to kiss Pansy, the clingy Slytherin who has wanted me for years, I had to announce that I never loved Hermione and I had to call her a Mudblood once again. I dreaded the day's events. I had picked Wednesday because I only share 1 class with Hermione so she wouldn't get that much time to talk to me and I also knew that she would have to walk past me to get to her class in the morning so after my first lesson I would get kissing Pansy out of the way when Hermione walked passed me. Although I was worried about what Potter and Weasley would do. I didn't care though as I believed that I deserved anything hat they dad. I knew that I had to do it to save my mum from my father. I had to convince myself that all was going to be ok in the end. I also knew that I couldn't face Hermione today, not while knowing what I had to do that day. I wasn't really hungry therefore I decided to stay in my room and get ready for my classes. My classes began at 10 but at quarter to, there was a knock on my door. I stood up slowly and edged closer to my door, wishing that it wasn't Hermione on the other side because I couldn't look in her eyes. However, what greeted me was much worse.

It was Pansy Parkinson.

"What do you want?" I asked, walking away from the door feeling a bit fed up with things.  
"That is no way to talk to your girlfriend. My father owled me and said that today is the day that you confess your true feelings for me and snog me in the corridor."  
"First of all, don't push it. If I admitted my true feelings then I would admit that I hated you and I am not snogging you in the corridor I just have to kiss you enough to make people believe that I love you, which is hard on its own, and enough to break my girlfriends heart."  
"Someone's a bit cranky today maybe I can help." She began edging forwards, towards me. She grabbed my shoulders, leaned in and tried to kiss me but I moved out of her grasp as I was a lot stronger.  
"We don't have to kiss when no one is around!" I was quite agitated at this point so I just pushed her out the door and told her that I would see her in class.

In my first class, Muggle Studies, Professor Binns and greeted me and sarcastically told me that it was nice to see me again as I had skipped his last lesson, not wanting to face anyone. I gave some lame excuse and sat down next to Anguis even though Pansy was gesturing me to sit next to her, I just didn't want to cope with that thing again. She looked rather disappointed but then strutted past me and whispered "I know that you will make it up to me after class, in the corridor." It was barely audible but I could hear it clearly. She turned back to me after saying this and winked. I nearly puked but instead I punched Anguis in the arm for laughing at this. I had confided in him earlier in this class. Not about my father's threats but about kissing Pansy after class. He found this very amusing and understood what the whispering and winking was about.

I tried to keep my mind occupied on the lecture that Professor Binns was giving but it kept going back to Hermione. I loved her, I didn't want to hurt her. I had an emotional battle throughout the whole class. I decided that I had to get notes from Anguis later as I couldn't concentrate so hadn't written any of my own notes. I was willing the class to never end but unfortunately, Professor Binns announced the end of class after what seemed like ½ hour. I dreaded what would come next.

I knew that Pansy and I had to get out in the corridor quick in order to catch Hermione so I grabbed my stuff, instructed Crabbe and Goyle to collect Pansy's stuff as she was taking forever. I grabbed Pansy's arm tightly meanwhile pulling her out the door towards the opposite wall. I saw Professor Binns leave therefore knew that we were safe. I put Pansy against the wall with my left hand by her head and my right by her waist. I psyched myself up for the upcoming event. Out the corner of my eye I saw a raven-haired boy, a bright ginger boy and a bushy haired girl come round the corner. I breathed in deep then pushed my body up against the girl in front of me, supporting my weight with my hands. I began kissing her deeply, making it look as passionate as possible, whilst she wrapped a hand round my neck and her fingers tangled in my hair. I heard a gasp which I knew belonged to my girlfriend. I felt a pang of guilt in my heart but I kept going as I convinced myself that no matter what, I had to save my mum. I deepened the kiss but anticipating the raff of the golden trio.

* * *

Hermione's POV

I saw Draco. I was glad for a millisecond that he was there and ok although I then became very mad and hurt as I saw that he was snogging the living daylights out of Pansy frigging Parkinson! When I saw this scene I stopped and gasped, horrified. This made Ron and Harry stop, shocked at my sudden stop, and followed my gaze. When they saw this, I had to grab hold of both of them before they went and punched Malfoy square in the face. I don't know why I stopped them but I did.  
"That git!" Ron shouted.  
"How dare he do that to you!?" Harry continued.  
"He has no right!" they both yelled. I was surprised that Malfoy hadn't stopped snogging Parkinson, clearly in a world of their own.  
"Let go of us, Hermione!" Ron screamed. I hadn't realised that I still had hold of them, I was just so angry and shocked at what I saw that my mind wasn't functioning properly. During my reflection on these present events I had let go of Ron and Harry. They had begun storming toward the kissing pair. Red flashed in front of my eyes. I unstuck myself from my spot and sped after them. I grabbed their arms once more but this time I knew what I wanted to o afterwards.  
"Hermione! Let go! Let us at him!" Ron moaned.  
"No, I've got this!" it was the first time that I spoke since we turned the corner. They both looked bewildered as well as scared however mildly excited. They nodded and let me head off alone whilst staring at me wondering what I was going to do.

* * *

Draco's POV

I heard a lot of yelling although nothing got closer than a few metres. This confused me very much but I could still hear them. I could also feel them staring at me so I carried on kissing Pansy. I found it easier kissing Pansy when I imagined Hermione's face. Although I was still revolted by the thought of it. I could feel that Pansy was enjoying every second of this so wouldn't object to continuing for longer. I wondered why no one came after me but I was still ready for something to come.

Hermione's POV

* * *

I stormed off towards Malfoy with a glint of anger and hurt I my eye. At that point, all I wanted was revenge. When I got close to Draco, I grabbed his arm, whipped him round and looked him straight in the eye. I thought that I saw regret and remorse in his eyes but I instantly dismissed it as when I looked at him again, is eyes were emotionless and cold. I lifted my hand and slapped him hard around his face. I didn't even look back at him, I just walked away, Harry and Ron following.  
"Using the muggle way of fighting eh Mudblood!" I heard Pansy yell from behind me as I stormed off. "Ow Draco, don't hit me!" I heard afterwards. This confused me because I didn't understand why he would hit her for insulting me.  
"Wow!" Ron finally breathed out.  
"Wow!" Harry repeated.  
"Come on guys, you have seen me hit Malfoy before, in third year."  
"Yeah but it didn't have as much emotion and hurt behind it as that. You hit Malfoy back then, to defend a friend but now it was for yourself which made it more, wow." Harry shared insightfully.  
"Harry, I was going to commend you on how mature and smart that was until you finished it with 'which made it more, wow' could you not have thought of any other adjective?" we all laughed and Harry shrugged.  
"What is an adjective?" Ron asked. "Is it a Muggle thing?" Harry and I both laughed.  
"Yes Ron it's a muggle thing, it means a describing word. Now we better get off to class." I thought we were going to be late but how I felt then, I didn't care.

We were late but I thought up an incredible excuse that an amazed Ron and Harry went along with.

* * *

Draco's POV

I couldn't believe it, Hermione lifted her hand up and slapped me very hard. I suppose I deserved it and I knew that she was capable of doing that however this slap felt like she was in pain herself and that caused it to hurt me more. I felt bad as it was let alone seeing her face as she slapped me. I didn't want to go to class but I knew that I had missed enough already and I couldn't keep using Anguis' notes.

I went off to class, unfortunately holding Pansy's hand all the way. When we got there, we were given detention for being late which made me feel even worse because I knew Hermione must have got a detention too which she wouldn't have took well. I tried my hardest to concentrate on the class although, Pansy was making it a whole lot more difficult by caressing my leg gently. I've got to admit it was slightly arousing. I wrote 2 pages of notes before I decided that I was finished.

I begged, again, for the class not to end because then we have lunch then Ancient Ruins in which I am partnered with Hermione. Of course, though the class ended but I wasn't hungry so I went to the library to do the potions essay that Anguis had informed me that Snape had signed.

Before I knew it, much to my dismay, it was time Ancient Ruins. I left it last minute to go to the classroom as I did not want to face anyone for longer than I had to especially Hermione (and Pansy).

I sat down next to Hermione, only seconds before Professor Bathsheda entered.  
"Hermione I…"  
"Don't Dra-Malfoy. I do not want to hear what you have to say!" I have got to say that using my surname did kinda hurt. "And it's Granger to you now!" this really hurt. She wasn't only mad enough to call me by my last name but she won't let me call her Hermione. Suddenly, Hermione's hand shot up which made everyone turn their heads in our direction as the lesson hadn't even begun yet.  
"Miss, may I move places as Malfoy and I are unable to work successfully together therefore will not complete the work to the best of our ability." Professor Bathsheda looked concerned but, after receiving a nod from me, nodded herself.  
"I'll swap with Granger, miss." My heat sunk. Anyone but her. Anyone but Pansy.  
"Would that be ok Mr Malfoy?" I hesitated. I was about to say that it wasn't ok but Hermione sat down next to me and whispered sarcastically "I'm sure it will be great sitting next to your girlfriend." This made me remember what I was doing all this for and despite the guilt twisting my stomach in knots I agreed. Pansy moved next to me and Hermione next to Blaise Zabini. I hated him so much and that hatred only grew. I didn't want him to be near Hermione ever because we used to be mates but when Hermione and I were going out, I overheard him saying that he fancied her and will think of a way to get her. I confronted him about it but all he said was "All is fair in love and war" so I punched him in the nose and told him that it was NOW war. Now he had the chance to steal her from me forever. Although, I guess I already did that.

* * *

Hermione's POV

I couldn't sit next to Malfoy not after he just broke my heart so I asked Professor Bathsheda to move and she granted that. I wasn't glad that I ended up sitting next to Blaise Zabini as we ended up getting quite close when Draco and I were dating as he was Draco's friend but now it will be nearly as bad. I didn't care though. No one would be worse that Draco. And Blaise was giving me an encouraging friendly smile.

I sat down next to him and smiled weakly. By the way he looked at me I guessed that he didn't know what went down with Draco, earlier that day. I was enjoying the company of a friendly Slytherin so I didn't want to be the one that told him.

We listened to Professor Bathsheda intently until she told us to our partners and discuss that chapter. I didn't mind this however, a little part of me was worried that he did actually know about Draco and will be a typical, spiteful Slytherin towards me. My worried disintegrated when Blaise opened his mouth for the first time. I saw him about to speak and I tensed myself ready.  
"By the way, I know what happened between you and Draco," Oh great, this is it. "I think that that was well out of order. No one deserves anything like that especially someone as beautiful, caring and intelligent as you." I felt myself blush. I looked away so he couldn't see me and muttered a thank you. He put his fore finger under my chin, turned my head and we met each other's gaze. My cheeks still felt hot and red. "I noticed, even when you were with Draco, that you could never take a compliment. Why is that?" this didn't help the blushed cheeks.  
"Well I um, never really got compliments especially from boys and especially Slytherin boys." I got even more red while saying this.  
"You should get a lot of compliments, there is a lot about you to compliment. And I know that the Slytherins are quite foul but believe me, they still notice you. I mean, how could they not?" This made my cheeks flush again as well as making me giggle. "You have a really sweet laugh Hermione."  
"Not as sweet as you." I flirted back, almost on instinct. It was now his turn to go red.  
"So Mr Zabini, Miss Granger. What have you discussed about this chapter."  
"Um…" Blaise, the Slytherin who was supposed to be great at making up things, was struggling. Probably because he has no clue about muggle technologies. This is where I stepped in. I glanced at the title which was 'methods of communication' then I instantly knew what to say.  
"Professor, Blaise and I have discussed at length, about the mobile phone and landline. Furthermore, we spoke about the use of Postmen who have to deliver the letters by hand rather than by owl. We then compared the speed of which the messages travels in comparison to owl. We concluded that the messages travel fastest by landline, then mobile phones, then owl then finally- the slowest of them all- by postmen." Blaise was sitting next to me utterly gobsmacked so I hit him slightly on his leg. He got the hint and shut him mouth. Professor Bathsheda looked at him for approval. He nodded. She seemed quite happy with that so she walked away.  
"Tut, Tut, Tut Hermione. Lying to teacher. That is not acceptable behaviour." I wacked him playfully on his arm.  
"Oi Blaise, I just saved your butt."  
"Yes you did-" Professor Bathsheda interrupted him when she told the whole class that the lesson was lunch time and that it was time for supper. I didn't want to get up, I wanted to stay with Blaise for a bit longer.  
"Hermione, you coming?" I heard Ron and Harry from the other side of the room. My answer was that I would meet them in the great hall.  
"So, do you want to finish our conversation in the library and we could talk about how you will repay me for saving the devious Slytherin." I said suggestively, winking slightly.  
"I'd love to Hermione and I would have thought of something if you had given me the chance."

We gathered our things and went to the library. We chatted about nothing in particular while on the way there. When we got there, we sat down at the far back table when I brought the lie in class back up.  
"So how are you going to pay me back for saving you back there?"  
"How do you want me to pay you back?" he said this both suggestively and cautiously. I think that he was worried how I would take the flirting after today's events.  
"Well…" I began but I decided that I would finish my sentence with actions rather than words. I leaned over and kiss him softly on the lips. He began kissing me back. The kiss gradually became more eager. My lips began to swell from the pure force behind his lips. He then slid his tongue across my swollen, bottom lip; asking for entrance which I granted immediately. As his tongue explored my mouth, I let out a moan of pleasure. I was now glad that we had picked to sit in the back corner as it was dark so no one could see us and it was emptier so no one could hear my moans. I pushed his chair back far enough for me to swing my leg over him. I was now sitting on him with a leg either side. I slowly slid my hands up his shirt where I felt a wonderfully toned body. I rubbed my hands back and forth on his abs while kissing him more passionately each second. Still kissing him, I moved my hands from his shirt and slid them over his trousers, down his thighs and right up to the top of his thighs. I felt his happiness below me as he moaned. I pulled away and looked at the clock.  
"Blaise," I began meanwhile trying to get myself calm. "Blaise, we need to go to the great hall. Class finished ½ hour ago." Sighing Blaise nodded. I swung my leg off him and moved to my chair to gather my things. He finished quicker than I had so stood up to give me a hand. After we had finished he held his hand out to me. I gratefully took it- my knees still weak- and we walked to the Great Hall together.

We got to the Great Hall and he kissed me on the cheek before going to our separate tables. I could feel everyone's eyes on me but I could feel one set burning a deep hole in me. I looked round and sure enough saw Draco staring at me. I began waking over there to give him piece of my mind but Blaise beat me to it. He began by asking Draco if he had a problem then gave him some lecture about loyalty before Draco stood up and shouted "Loyalty, Loyalty there was no loyalty I never loved her I just wanted to have a challenge and she was the challenge. When I heard this I felt tears well up in my eyes. Through my blurry eyes, I saw Ron and Harry contemplate whether to run to me or at Draco. When they saw a tear roll down my cheek they chose to run to me. I went to run out the hall but I ended up hitting a familiar hard surface. One that seemed to be dragging Pansy behind him, storming out of the hall. "Come on Granger, you never thought that I could ever love a mudblood cold you? In particular, a know it all mudblood." This pushed me over the edge and I sprinted out of the hall, hearing three sets of footprints running after me which I presumed belonged to Harry, Ron and Blaise.

* * *

Draco's POV

When Hermione walked in to the Great Hall with Blaise ½ hour after class had finished she had a look. A look that I knew well. It was a look that showed that she was dazed from passionate snog. This began eating me up inside so I stared as she began to walk through the hall. She noticed me and began to come over. She stopped though because Blaise decided to open his mouth. We got into a heated argument about what my problem was then he started to lecture me about loyalty towards Hermione. I knew that I had to announce that I never loved her and this lecture was paining me even more knowing that it was all true. I decided that that was the perfect time so I screamed at the top of my lungs about it. The whole Hall became silent; all eyes on me. There were gasps, then whispers from other houses but Slytherin just laughed. I went to get up but Pansy grabbed my arm so I pulled her up and kissed her hard. At this point I saw Potter and Weasel coming towards me but they detoured to where Hermione stood, her eyes welling up.

I pulled Pansy along with me, the Slytherin table slightly closer to the doors, walking faster that the Golden trio, I got to the doors first just as Hermione went to run out. She bumped into me and I knew that it was time to call her a mudblood. I looked into her eyes, past all her tears and whispered "Come on Granger, you never thought that I could ever love a mudblood did you? In particular, a know it all mudblood." It pained me so much to say but I knew I had to. Pansy chuckled next to me which aggravated me terribly. I then saw the Golden Trio and Blaise rush past me, knowing that they wouldn't touch me in front of the professors I smirked as the golden trio went passed. I held my smirk when Blaise ran past too however confidence faltered slightly not knowing whether he had the guts.

'I hate the fact I have to do this' I thought to myself. 'she is crying. She is crying because of me. Remember Draco this is for your mum.' I had to reassure myself of this many times. 'it was for my mum'

* * *

a/n- sorry guys, i know there is a lot of speech in this one. and i am sorry for the long update i have been really busy at the momnet but should have another chapter up by the end of the week. reviewers you are the ones that motivate me so please please

please read and review. xxx

hope yu are enjoying it x


	14. Chapter 14

the incident

Draco's POV

No matter how much I tried to convince myself that I was doing the right thing, my mind kept going back to her teary eyes staring straight into my eyes with no other emotion than hurt and betrayal. My heart kept on trying to will my legs to move and follow  
/Hermione to see if she was ok. I knew that she didn't want to speak to me or even see me at the moment. I also knew that I had to keep up my story in order to keep my mother safe. I suddenly felt my arm being pulled out the door. I knew that it had  
/to be Pansy so I let her lead me out. She took me out to the lake and sat us down under the tree. The same tree that Hermione and I sent many evenings under. I felt another twinge of guilt in the pit of my stomach. I tried to ignore it however hard  
/that was. I decided that, in order to take my mind of my guilt, I occupy my mind although what I had planned may have the opposite effect and making the guilt worse. I turned to Pansy- who was staring at me- and leaned closer to her. Our lips met.  
/She immediately tangled her fingers in my hair, instinctively I grabbed Pansy and pulled her closer to me. We kissed like this, in the moonlight for a while. It felt good to feel a passionate kiss again as (before this morning with Pansy) it had been  
/days since I was kissed by anyone as I had avoided Hermione before today. I licked her lower lip and she immediately granted entrance. My tongue entered her mouth with so much force that she fell back, pulling me on top of her. We stopped for a second  
/as I looked down at her face, below me. She didn't even hesitate, she pulled me on top of her with immense power that I was sure it had to hurt her. But apparently, she didn't care at all because she began snogging me again. This went on for a while.  
/I was right though, this didn't help because all I did the whole time was picture Pansy as Hermione. Eventually, we pulled apart, we were both breathing heavily.

* * *

Hermione's POV

I ran straight out of the Great hall and up to the Astronomy tower, to sit on the ledge looking out at the lake. I immediately regretted looking at the lake when I saw the moonlight reflecting off platinum blond hair who was embraced in a passionate kiss  
/with a black haired Slytherin. I turned away meanwhile pulling my knees up to my chest and placing my head on my knees. I stayed like this for a while until I stood up to look at the stars that were shining brightly. At that exact moment I heard footsteps  
/come towards me very quickly. My head shot up and I saw Harry and Ron.

"Hermione, get away from the edge he's not worth it!" Ron screamed as they got closer. I turned to face them, my face still covered in tear streaks. I was about to tell Ron that I wasn't going to jump but I saw Blaise turn up behind my two best friends.  
/"Hermione, Draco's a git. If anyone's life should end then it should be his not yours!" he clearly thought that I was going to jump as well. Harry was baoout to open his mouth but was cut off by me shooutinng that I was not ging to kill myself. While  
/expressing all my emotion in agreesively informing the three of them I had stepped further away from the edge and closer to them,

Harry and Ron embraced me in a bone crushing hug hat reminded me of Mrs Weasley's hugs. When they finally released me they turned to look at Blaise. I could tell that Ron was about to blow up at Blaise knowing that Ron would have jumped to the conclusion  
/that Blaise had known all about this. To stop this happening, I decided to stun Ron into silence so I ran forwards and into Blaise's arms. I got on my toes and placed a kiss on his lips. Long, soft and slow. Then he pulled me towards him, his strong  
/arms wrapped around me. My knees gave out and I would've fallen if it wasn't for Blaise. He lifted my feet of he floors I wrapped my legs around his waist, still in a passionate mebrace. Forgetting that my best friends were in the tower watching us,  
/I attempted to deepen the kiss even more by sliding my tongue into his mouth. He our tongues explored each other's mouths causing both of us to moan with pleasure. I was still playing with his hair from the beginning of this session but he moved his  
/hands from behind my back as I no longer needed my weight to be supported because I was leaning into his body. His hands travelled to my front and he was about to slip his hands up the front of my top when Harry had recovered slightly from his shock.  
/He cleared his throat causing me to jerk backwards nearly falling off his waist head first.

Luckily, Blaise caught me just in time. He held me tightly while I placed my feet firmly on the floor. My lips swollen, breathing ragid and feeling dazed I blushed incredibly at the sight of my friends in front of me. I noticed that Blaise was also turning  
/red- like Weasley hair red- as well as his lips being swollen and breathing uneasy too. "Guys about that," I began but not knowing how to end it. The looked at me expectantly but clearly seeing that I couldn't think of what to say Blaise stepped in.  
/"It happened earlier, after Muggle Studies and we just clicked. I am aware that she is going through a heartache at the moment. Knowing this, I have not pushed Hermione to do anything, I have left her to make the moves believing that she will only  
/make them moves if she truly wanted to do them." Ron's ears were slowly becoming white again after being completely red.

As the adrenalin from the kiss drained out of me while standing in the silence of the tower, the recent events came rushing back. I felt a sharp pain in my heart as I dropped to the floor in fits of sobs again. Suddenly, I felt 6 hands on me. They were  
/all asking worried questions and had seemed to have forgotten the last few minutes. I looked up at the three worried friends. "Th-the adrenalin f-from the last few m-minutes wore off and all the e-events before with Dra-Malfoy came rushing back. I-it  
/really hurt." I explained in between sobs. I felt myself be pulled forwards and remembering who had been crouching there, I knew that it was Harry. The other two seemed to have realised that Harry needed to comfort me so they released me from their  
/grip and I welcomed Harry's hug. I hugged him back tightly, possibly cutting off his airway but at that point I wasn't really thinking. My tears poured out onto Harry's top causing a giant wet patch. He didn't seem to mind though. He was whispering  
/soothing things in my ear and stroking my hair. This was until Ron made me jump out my skin.

"That git. He has hurt Hermione so much that she is snogging some random and lying on the cold floor at the top of some tower as an emotional wreck!" Harry passed me into Blaise's arms and giving me a reassuring nod. I then cuddled into Blaise's chest,  
/still crying but less now after being comforted by my best friend (Many think that Ron is my best friend but I am closest with Harry) however Ron's outburst hadn't helped my condition.

"Ron, can't you see that Blaise clearly cares about Hermione and…"

"We thought Draco cared about Hermione."

"Yes, that's true but…"

"But nothing Harry. He swoops in, only seconds after Draco had been caught snogging Pansy and starts snogging Hermione. I can't help but think that this is either some sick game that Malfoy is no doubt apart of or he is just taking advantage of an  
/emotional wreck a…"

"Ronald Billius Weasley," I had gotten so mad with Ron calling me a mess basically that I gained the strength to shout. "First of all, if you call me an emotional wreck once more then I promise that I will hurt you until **you** are a complete  
/emotional wreck." He actually looked scared at them words and opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off. "On the other hand, you have a point."

"He does?" Harry asked, quite perplexed.

"Yes I do? I mean yes I do."

"Yes, this thing with Blaise," I turned to where blaise was standing. "I think that I jumped into this because I was hurting and it made me feel better knowing that someone, other than them two, actually wanted me. I am really sorry but I don't think  
/this could happen at the moment at least but I hope that we can stay friends."

"Friends? Friends? No way, I thought that you were hot when you were with Draco and wanted you. Draco heard me and basically challenged me to take you off him then when I saw him kissing Pansy I decided that I might be able to use that. when you asked  
/to move in class, I knew Pansy would volunteer and my heart jumped. This was my chance. Then you get my hopes up with your incredible flirting and kissing skills. Then Malfoy put his foot in it again, amking you hate him more. Then in here, wow. And  
/now you say this. Seriously? You stupid mudblood!" And with that he stormed off. Once again, I broke down crying, falling to the floor. Harry and Ron embracing me again.

"I'm sorry that I was right Hermione." Ron whispered to me although I think that Harry heard it as he tightened his grip on me.

We went back to the Common room via the kitchens, supper was going to be over soon but I didn't want to face the hall again so we stopped by to say hi to Dobby and he welcomed us with open arms. Once he saw that I had been crying he asked many questions  
/and Ron answered for me. I was going to lie considering the Malfoys were Dobby's previous owners but Ron told him simply that it was Draco Malfoy that upset me. Dobby was appalled and asked more questions but I silenced him and Ron by asking if I  
/could just get food and go to bed. After Harry had also agreed that that would be a good idea Dobby gathered food and saw us out. I was very grateful to Harry for stepping in, he probably knew that Dobby would do anything for him.

2 days later- Friday

I got an owl during my free period, while all my friends were at Quidditch practice. They asked if I wanted to come and watch but I decided to stay behind and study. My owl was from Harry. It said

 _Hermione,_

 _Meet me at the lake at Lunch but don't say anything about it during our next class because I don't want Ron to know. And don't reply as I am at Quidditch with him._

 _Thank you_

 _Harry x_

I smiled at my best friend's want to protect Ron's feelings. I soon then realised that he was probably protecting me and him from Ron's relentless questions. I wondered what he wanted to talk to me alone about. A few things came into my mind like Ginny,  
/Blaise, Draco, all of the options somehow involved feelings because we could never talk much about feelings with Ron as Ron (all the Weasley brothers actually) has an emotional range of a teaspoon. I continued my studying for the remainder of that  
/period.

I told Ron (and Harry) that I was going to the Library before having lunch. They nodded in acknowledgement. I didn't know how Harry was going to get out to me but I knew that he would.

I walked towards the lake to wait for Harry patiently. When I got there, I thought that I saw someone bwhind the tree but when I looked again, they were gone. I figured that I had imagined it so I just forgot about. I realised soon after that that was  
/a bad idea. Suddenly, out of nowhere, I heard the word Mudblood spoken in a cough which was trying to disguise the word. Unsubtly I might add. There was only one house that people would call me that and that was Slytherin. I asked the voice who it  
/was and Blaise and Pansy walked out from behind the tree closely followed by around 5 more Slytherins after them. I quickly felt fear rise through me as I thought about all the possibilities that could occur. Briefly, my mind reassured myself that  
/Harry would turn up soon and then it occurred to me that it was probably them who sent the letter. I went to run away but my legs were stuck in place. I remembered, at that point, that Blaise ahd told me that he was very good at non-verbal spells.  
/He had probably casted 'facere non-motes' while I was in my thoughts. The Slytherins began to laugh slightly then I reached for my wand but just as my fingertips touched it, it flew out my hand and straight to Blaise. The Slytherins laughter increased  
/a bit. I decided that I should scream so I did but barely any noise came out and the noise that did escape was barely audible. "I told you that I was good at non-verbal spells." Blaise said smugly before all of them Slytherins burst into fits of laughter.  
/I had run out of options. I just had to take whatever happened and hope with all my might that it would stop soon. I was brought out of my thoughts by a kick in the shin. I fell to the ground with a thud, this is when I felt many different people  
/kicking both sides of my ribs. Blaise's shoes were in front of me. I could barely see through my tears. I slowly saw a foot raise to my face but to my surprise, it didn't connect. Instead I heard Blaise whisper that he would never hit a girl but he  
/was happy to let others do it. The pain in my ribs was terrible and I thought that it couldn't get any worse although I did think that it was weird that they were using the muggle way of fighting. And as if they read my mind, a spell hit me. there  
/was an immense pain shoot down my spine. I didn't know what spell it was until I heard it being casted again

"dirigentes delore" I heard at least 3 of them yell. When hit with that many of them spells of that calibre at once, it actually felt like being struck by lightning. I had never heard of this spell so it must have been a dark spell. As soon as the  
/spells hit my back I could no longer feel my body, just the pain down my spine. _Why couldn't someone come out to the lake soon? I know that it's lunch but still._ The pain was unbearable. I didn't think that I could handle it much longer.  
/But then I heard Pansy

"Know it all Mudblood, maybe it's time your brain got a hit. Dirigentes delore" the spell hit my head and I discovered that this spell hurt more than Crucio, when it hit your head. My vision was already cloudy because of tears but at this point, it  
/became darker and more fuzzy. It wasn't like the other times the spell hit me this time it wasn just a couple of seconds of intense pain, it continued.

"No Parkinson, that spell is fatal if it hit someone's head. It can kill. We weren't supposed to go that far!" I heard Blaise say as the world got darker. Just before everything went black, I heard Pansy's retort.

"So, it doesn't matter if she is dead. She is a Mudblood after all." With that, the whole world went black and the pain went away.

* * *

Pansy's POV

I kicked Granger to see if she moved, I hoped that she did. I acted like it didn matter if she died but I didn't want that on my conscience. She didn't move.

"Oh shit. Hang on I know what to do. I will be right back." I ran to the Great Hall as fast a my legs could carry me. I saw who I was looking for and ran straight up to him. "Draco," he looked up angrily at me.

"What do you want?" then he realised that I was out of breath and corrected himself. "What have you done?"

"Mudblood, dead, me, lake." Was all I could manage but he got the picture and got up to run to the lake with me to help.

* * *

Harry's POV

Hermione had been gone ages, it was nearly the end of lunch and after the past few days I though that I should go and check on her. I got up and let Ron know what I was doing then left towards the library. On my way past the entrance hall, I saw a piece  
/of parchment on the floor and it had one of Hermione's note clips on it so I picked it up. I turned it over and saw it was a letter from me. I read it. I never sent this so I ran to the lake. Something must have happened. Then it occurred to me that  
/Pans had just ran into the hall from the direction of the lake and grabbed Malfoy. They both then ran out looking worried. This is worse than I thought.

I got to the lake and they were all staring down in a huddle, looking at Malfoy who was studying something intently. Then I heard "Pansy, how could you be so stupid. Snape made that spell up to use on someone's midsection. The death eaters now know it  
/but Snape warned everyone that it will kill if hit in the head with it. It was just a spell he made up for Potter's dad and friends when they were at school! It isn't known to many therefore no one has got a certain cure for it. You're an idiot Parkinson!  
/I need to get Snape!" then he ran past me. Dread was filling me. if that was Hermione, she could be dead. I wanted to wait for Snape to see if he could heal her. After all that spell was made by him for my father. He soould know how to fix it. So  
/I hid na dwaited. It only seemed to be seconds later when Snape emerged with Malfoy. He went down to where Hermione was and everyone moved out his way. He muttered spells under is breathe then turned to Pansy.

"Parkinson! You are the most stupid person ever! Now it's clear why you were not in Ravenclaw! What were you thinking? We are going to have to take her to St Mungo's. I don't even know if they will be able to sort this. You idiot!" I didn't expect  
/Snape to say that to a Slytherin but now I was close to breaking down. St Mungo's might not even be able to cure her.

I ran back to the Great Hall to get Ron and Ginny. We were meeting Snape at the hospital wing. They jumped up as soon as I said the words Hermione, hospital wing, bad and we ran all the way there. We actually got there before Snape so I filled in the  
/other two on what happened. We were all fuming by the time Snape turned up, carrying Hermione.

We entered the hospital wing straight after Snape. "Oh goodness, Severus what has happened? Lay her down." Came Madam Pomfrey's worried.

"She was hit in the head by Dirigentes delore."

"What? I have never even heard of that spell."

"I made it up many years ago and someone hit her with it. We need to get her straight to St Mungo's."

"Okay, I will alert Dumbledore." Then she ran off to get the headmaster. Snape had laid her down on a bed and we ran directly to her side, much to Snape's dismay.

"Excuse me, you have not been given permission to come in and how did you even know that she was here?"

"I saw her at the lake, just before you brought her in sir. I know that Pansy did it."

"Yes ok Mr Potter, I would much appreciate it if you kept the part about Ms Parkinson quiet."

"Quiet? She could have killed my best friend!" I shouted. This probably wasn't the best thing to do. "Attitude Potter!" I couldn't help myself. My anger and worry was too overwhelming now.

"WELL IT WAS YOUR SPELL THAT DID IT!" I braced myself ready for the anger from Snape but instead I got a calm, sincere Snape.

"Yes it was Potter and I am very sorry about that." While Ron, Ginny and I stood gobsmacked, not sure what to say Dumbledore had come in.

Dumbledore assessed the situation before turning to us and asking if we would like to accompany her to St Mungo's. We agreed and Dumbledore went to notify Hermione's parents as well as the Weasley family as they are like Hermione's wizard parents. When  
/he returned we went to St Mungo's together.

a/n- i hope you guys are enjoying my story. I will be writing a harry/ Ginny and George/ Hermione fan fic soon. Next chapter will have more details please read

i havent had many reviews etc. recently. please please read and review. i need motivation fro my readers.

enjoy xx


	15. Chapter 15

**a/n- i am sorry that it has been so long, my computer broke an di was halfway through this chater so couldnt update but my other story is being written on my phone so i could still update that one. my Harry/ Ginny, Hermione/George story is called The News howeevr i may change that. if i do then i wll let you know.**

When we got there, Mrs Weasley and Mrs Granger were already there crying over Hermione. Ron, Ginny and I ran up to her bed and I grabbed her hand in mine. I began crying too.  
"I'm so sorry Hermione." I mumbled into her side. I thought that I whispered quiet enough for no one else to hear but apparently not.  
"Harry, dear? Why are you apologizing, you didn't do anything?" Molly asked.  
"Well, sh-she went to the lake because she thought that she got this from me." I got out the letter that I had found, out of my pocket. "This is how they got her there. I should have protected her better. She is my best friend and now thanks to that stupid Slytherin, she could be dying!"  
"Harry, it's not your fault. They tricked her. You couldn't have done anything to stop them." Ginny tried to reassure me as she came closer to me. She came dangerously close to me and I could feel her breathe on my ear. She put her hand on my back and hugged me tightly. I leant into her embrace, crying still.

The healer came in- with Snape just behind- and ushered us all out. She told us that she needed her space to work. Everyone sat down in the waiting room except from me. I paced back and forth in front of everyone.  
"Oh, Merlin mate, will you sit down! You are driving me crazy!" Ron screamed at me. this earned him a hit from Ginny and a stern look from Molly. Ginny came over to me and grabbed my hand.  
"Come on Harry, come and sit with me over here." She lead me over to her seat but I stopped her.  
"Let me sit first Gin." She looked at me suspiciously but nodded. When I sat down, I pulled her down on my lap. I put my arm round her so that she didn't fall. She looked at me lovingly, with a smile on her face. I pulled her closer to me, smiling back at her. "Comfortable?" I asked her quietly.  
"Very." She replied with a glint of something that I had never expected to see in Ginny's eyes when directed at me. I saw desire. I gave her a cheeky grin and she gave me one back.  
"We shouldn't do this, not while Hermione is fighting for her life." I whispered sadly to her. Just at that moment the healer and Snape came out of Hermione's room. I shot up of the chair. I had to catch Ginny before she hit the floor.  
"Sorry Gin. How is she?"  
"She will be fine, she is unconscious right now but will recover." I was so relieved about that. I turned around and picked Ginny up and spun her around before putting her down and kissing her hard on the lips. She returned my kiss passionately. I felt her hands go into my hair and her fingers tangle in it. I started deepening the kiss by pulling her closer but we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. To be honest, I had forgotten that everyone else was there. Ginny and I pulled away quickly, both very red. "Sh- Should we g-go in to see Hermione then." I stuttered.  
"Now that you have finished snogging my sister. Yes." Ron replied.

We stepped in to the room together. I looked down to Hermione, she looked as good as dead. For a second, I believed she was but then reassured myself that she was just unconscious. We all surrounded her bed with great concern. There was a sudden knock on the door and I turned to see Dumbledore standing there. "I am very sorry about these events. However, I had to come and tell Mr Weasley, Ms Weasley and Mr Potter that come Monday, they will have to return to school. Ms Granger will be transferred back to Hogwarts hospital wing on Monday if she hasn't recovered as she is now not in grave danger. And you may visit her whenever you like excluding lessons. I wish that you could stay with her but it is necessary to go back to lessons and will help to keep your mind occupied. I also want to ask that you don't take punishment for this into your own hands. We will sort out Ms Parkinson at the rest of the gang in the appropriate way."  
"Dumbledore? How did you know that it was Pansy and the other Slytherins?"  
"I was told by a student."  
"who?"  
"I think you know who Harry." Everyone looked at me expectantly but I didn't have a clue. I wanted to ask Dumbledore for more information but he wasn't there. I explained to everyone that I had no clue who he was talking about but promised to rack my brains for who it was. Ron moaned about having to go ack to school and Ginny and I just told him to quit his moaning otherwise we would do it for him. He didn't so Ginny used her famous Bad Bogey hex on him. This shut him up right away. Although Molly did have a stern talk with her daughter.

* * *

Draco's POV

I hoped that Hermione would be alright and I was so mad at Pansy. When Snape had taken Hermione to the hospital wing, I took Pansy to an empty class room, locked the door and cast many charms to make sure that people couldn't unlock it with magic and finally I cast the mufiato charm around the room so no one could hear us.  
"HOW DID YOU EVEN KNOW ABOUT THAT SPELL!?" Pansy stood there, staring at me with tears in her eyes.  
"Draco please-"  
"NO PANSY. YOU WILL ANSWER ME! HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT SPELL!?"  
"Blaise told me about it. He knew from his father. Apparently, Snape had told the inner circle of death eaters about it but my father isn't lucky enough to be in that circle."  
"AND BLAISE DIDN'T TELL YOU THE DANGERS!?"  
"Well no. All he told us what that it causes immense pain."  
"YOU DIDN'T ASK!?"  
"No."  
"YOU ARE AN IDIOT!" With that I stormed out of the room and straight to Dumbledore. He clearly would already know about it as he knew everything.  
***

When I got to Dumbledore's office I knocked on the door. I waited for about 20 seconds until the door swung open and an old man stood in the doorway. He welcomed me in. I asked him if it was possible for me to go and see Hermione in St Mungo's however he told me that the Weasley and Granger families had both forbid me to see her. Apparently, Potter had said that getting Snape to help Hermione- probably so him and his Slytherin friends didn't get in trouble- wasn't enough to be forgiven at all as what I did was unforgiveable. He asked me if I knew anything but I told him no. I had hoped that he would give up at that. instead though he said, "The best thing that you could do for Ms Granger is tell me all that you know." I deliberated what to do for a while until I gave in.  
"Professor? I can tell you who did it. But they can't know that I told you." He nodded so I continued. "It was Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Millicent Bulstrode, Vincent Crabbe and Daphne Greengrass."  
"Thank you Draco. I will not let them know you told me but I am very grateful now if you excuse me I need to go to St Mungo's. Let yourself out please." Then he left.

A few minutes later I left feeling rather melancholy. I decided that I didn't want to do anything so I went down to the dungeons, to the Slytherin Common Room. When I got there, I saw Pansy, Blaise, Theodore, Millicent, Crabbe and Daphne all sitting around in a circle, looking very worried.  
"Draco, where did you go?"  
"Not that it is any of your business but I just went for a walk to clear my head as you idiots could have got us all in serious trouble as everyone would assume that I had something to do with attacking Mudblood Granger." I internally winced when I said the last 2 words.  
"It is our business because we thought that you would go and rat us out to Dumbledore."  
"Seriously, you actually thought that I would run off and tell Dumbledore about your stupidity. No. as I said that would look bad on me."  
"Your right Draco. Sorry." I just nodded at them then headed off to my room. I had nearly gone but then I felt a hand on my arm. I whipped round to see Blaise standing there.  
"What do you want?" I snapped.  
"If you hadn't even liked Granger then why did you freak out at me when I said about taking her from you?"  
"I had to stay in character." Then before he could respond I left towards my room.

* * *

 **a/n- i know it short,. sorry**

 **just bare with me and continue reading and reviewing xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**a/n- hi guys enjoy this xxxxxxxxx**

 **my other story 'the news' i am changing its name to 'Helping each other through'**

* * *

When Monday came, Hermione was moved to Hogwarts hospital wing as promised. She was still in- what muggles call- a coma but her vitals were fine. Harry Ron and Ginny had to return to class without argument. They could almost hear Hermione nagging them that OWLs would be soon. For the first time in history muggles were allowed in Hogwarts. Mr and Mrs Granger were allowed to come and sit by Hermione however chose not to as they felt out of place. They asked the Weasleys if they could sit with her and keep them updated. The Weasleys agreed. Hermione just laid there unaware of what was going on around her or so they thought…

* * *

Hermione's POV

I was awake but I couldn't open my eyes, they were too heavy. I could hear people all around me. My mum, my dad, the Weasleys, Harry Ron and Ginny. They were all there. All I wanted to do what reach up and hug them all for being with me but I just couldn't lift my arms. Suddenly I felt harry come very close. He whispered what I was sure was an apology. I dint understand why he would apologise, I wasn't even sure if he had. That was until, a sobbing, Mrs Weasley asked the question of why. His answer upset me so much. He blamed himself for not protecting me all because he found pansy's trap letter. I cried internally. He could not blame himself. There was no way.

I could feel my mum's warm tears land on my hand on my other side. Her body shook lightly with sobs. It broke my heart to hear that. This made me cry more. They didn't know that I was awake. They didn't know that I could hear them. For all they knew I could be dead. This made me very angry. Because of the stupid Slytherins, my family and friends thought that I was dead. She didn't only cause me pain but the ones I loved too.

My angry thoughts of revenge were disrupted by a familiar sound. A familiar voice, Dumbledore's voice broke the silence. He gave the usual message of get well, I so sorry it happened. Then he told them that I will be transported to the hospital wing, which I was delighted about and that the 3 Hogwarts students had to return to class. I agreed fully as OWLs were coming up. They couldn't miss class because of me. He then asked them not to take matters in to their own hands, this was good advice but advice that none of us actually wanted to hear. I didn't expect him to know anything on the matter but he knew exactly who the culprits were. There was one question that was going through everyone's heads. How? This was answered. Apparently, someone told him but who? Of course, Dumbledore didn't answer this simply. He just said, "I think you know Harry" harry in fact didn't know but I had an idea.

Draco Malfoy

I scrapped this thought almost immediately. Why would he ever turn in his friends. He only helped me by giving me to Snape so that his little friends didn't get in trouble. He wouldn't then turn them in. he hates me. This was all too confusing. It was tiring me out. Everything started to go black again.

When I awoke, I tried again to open my eyes and lift my arms but I couldn't. I accepted that fact for now. Suddenly, I felt as if there was nothing underneath me. I began to panic. I calmed again after I felt the familiar feeling of levitation. I could hear the buzz of Hogwarts which excited me. I realised then that I was on my way to the hospital wing. I would be home. I relaxed while I was being taken however I soon found out that I was still rigid as a board no matter what I did.

 _2_ _hours later…_

I was woken up by the sound of Madam Pomfrey "Mr Malfoy, what are you doing here? Don't you have class?" Oh, great he is here to finish the job on me.  
"Madam Pomfrey, I have a free period so I came to see Hermione Granger. Is that OK?"  
"Yes Mr Malfoy but know that I can see you from here." I think that I heard a mumbled thanks from Malfoy before the footsteps came closer. I braced myself even more as he approached however when he reached my bed I felt the bed beside me dip then suddenly my hand was warm in his. I couldn't help but feel an internal shiver.  
"Hermione, I know you probably can't hear me but I have heard that some muggles believe that people in these cola things" I inwardly chuckled at his mispronunciation of coma. "can hear what is going on around them so I thought that it was worth a shot. I am so sorry for what Pansy, Blaise and the other Slytherins did to you. You didn't deserve that. You didn't deserve any of this. I am also so very sorry about how I hurt you. I had no choice. I didn't want to hurt you but the truth is…" the suspense was growing, I wanted to know the truth about what happened. I could tell that he was talking straight from his heart and that he was telling me the truth. I was waiting for the end of his confession but he was interrupted and Draco jumped up abruptly.  
"MALFOY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU HERE TO FINISH THE JOB? SHE ISNT DEAD SO YOU HAVE TO KILL HER?" it was Ron. I wanted to jump up and yell for him to stop but I couldn't.  
"n-no Weasley it isn't like that!"  
"Really? You aren't happy about what happened to her? You don't want to complete the task yourself?" a slightly more composed Harry said.  
"No I am not happy with what happened! THEY SHOULD NEVER HAVE DONE THAT!?"  
"It was you, you told Dumbledore!" harry was astonished. Ron scoffed at the idea. There was a muffled noise from Draco, followed by a why from Harry. Draco's response surprised me. It was a quiet whisper, barely audible.

"Because I love her."

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE CHEATED ON HER WITH THAT SLUT THEN!" that was clearly Ron again.  
"I really wish that I could change things that have happened but well… I should get off to my next class.  
"Yes and you should all stop disturbing my patients and should leave young Hermione to rest." There were protests from Harry and Ron but eventually they left.

I couldn't help but think 'what was the end of his confession?'

* * *

 **a/n- ooooo did draco nearlly tell her about his mother?**

 **hope you enjoyed it.**

 **please read and review, i want at least 3-5 reviews on this filer chapter xxxxxxxxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**the situation**

Draco,

 _I am pleased to hear that you have gotten rid of that Mudblood but I am very disappointed to hear that you had a go at Pansy for hurting the girl. She has informed me that it was purely because you didn't want Slytherin to get into serious trouble. I hope that his is true._

 _I thought that you may like to know that your mother is ok. I am only committing my duties lightly at the moment and if you keep up with your side of the deal then she will not be in too serious pain._

 _Yours,_ _  
 _Lucius.__

Draco groaned as he read it. He grabbed his wand and burnt the words 'Mudblood' out of the letter before placing it in his drawer when he was collecting his father's letters. He had only finished the first paragraph so he continued.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he read that his mother was ok however he soon held it again when he read the next few sentences. "How dare he still hurt her? I am doing what he asked her so how dare he touch her!" he screamed, glad that he casted a silencing charm round his bed.

He screamed obscenities for a while until he laid down and cried.

* * *

Dumbledore contacted Snape to ask him to send Blaise, Pansy, Theodore and Flint to his office immediately. When Snape opened the message he mentally cursed, he knew what that was about. 'I wonder what took Potter so long to tattle' Snape thought. Unbeknownst to his after Malfoy had told him about the group he did his own digging before calling them in.

Snape knew that Dumbledore was his boss therefore he had to do as he was told so he did. He went to the Common Room and gathered the 4 and accompanied them to the head master's office.

"Thank you, Severus, you may leave but I will need to talk to you later." Snape nodded before walking out. 'Great Potter told him about my involvement!'

"Thank you for coming. Not that you had a choice." He chuckled slightly at his joke. "I trust that you all know why you are here. This is concerning the attack of Miss Granger. I have been informed of your involvement but I would like to hear each one of our stories. I am sure that you have all created a well-rehearsed story, being the organized Slytherins that you are. Even though I think that they would be very good, I do not want to hear them, I want to hear the truth. Mr Zabini, please go first."

Much to Dumbledore's surprise as well as the other Slytherins' surprise, blaise told the truth. The group took his lead and they also told the truth.

"I appreciate you all telling my truth. I do have a question though. Why did you all tell me the truth so quickly? I expected it to be harder than that."

"I feel bad sir, Granger wasn't supposed to get seriously hurt, she wasn't supposed to end up in a coda." Blaise explained. Dumbledore couldn't help but chuckle at the mispronunciation. He nodded though as he was happy with his answer.

"Glad that you feel some kind of remorse but let this lesson to you for the future. I will notify you of your punishments soon. And note there will be some. And if you get into any more trouble by hurting other students then I may just shut you in a room with Mr Potter and Mr Weasley." The look on the Slytherins' faces was a picture of pure terror. It was quite funny. Dumbledore dismissed them but Pansy stopped.

"Headmaster? Who told you about what happened?"

"That is between us and them." Was all he said.

* * *

Hermione's POV

I could feel my limbs getting lighter and my eyelids became slightly lighter. I attempted to open my eyes.

It actually started working.

When my eyes opened a bit, I saw that Madam Pomfrey was across the room. I attempted to get her attention by muttering her name. It was difficult but it worked. The matron turned around and when noticing her eyes were open, rushed over to me.

"Hermione dear! I am so glad you are awake! You will be very weak for a while so don't try and move too much. We don't want you going backwards." She said as she pushed me down after I tried to get up.

"I want to talk to Draco." I managed to croak out.

"Of course dear, would you like me to notify anyone else of your new development?"

"Not yet. But please get Draco." It got a bit easier to talk. She nodded and went off to get Draco.

About 5 minutes later, Draco came running in. "Hermione I am glad you are ok." His face suddenly hardened again like he realised something then he continued. "I don't know if I could get by baby girl out of trouble if you were seriously hurt." I was taken back, the other day he seemed so sincere, he even said that he loved me and now it was back to the same old Malfoy I knew and hated. "Come on Mudblood. What did you want? I don't want to have to stare at your ugly face any longer than needed." He sneered.

I began to feel emotions filling me and tears threatening to overfill. "It doesn't matter now Malfoy! Get out!" with that he left.

I then let myself cry. I didn't understand. When he came, and saw me during my coma, he seemed sincere, like Draco and when he came in at the start, he seemed like Draco. Then he turned into Malfoy. What made his face harden? That is the reason why he changed. I have to know. With that I drifted back into darkness.

* * *

Draco's POV

When madam Pomfrey came to my room and told me that Hermione was awake and asked for me I was ecstatic. I ran all the way there and was so glad. It was only when I saw her that I remembered the reason she hated me again and that reminded me about my father. I turned cold towards her and had to justify my happiness with Pansy. It made me feel sick to do that to her especially when I could see that she was about to cry.

On my way back to the common room, I was pulled into a classroom. I whipped out my wand, and pointed it at my attacker. When I saw who it was, I was puzzled.

"Zabini, Nott, Parkinson, Flint? What the hell did you do that for?"

"Well, we have been in Dumbledore's office recently. Do you know what that was about? Of course you do, it was about that Mudblood."

"And he told you that I snitched?"

"No, he wouldn't tell us that is how we knew it was you. If it was Potter or Weasley then we would have known about it." With that, a fist connected with my face. The fist belonged to Blaise. I dropped, ungracefully, to the floor. It was then that I was hit with yet another fist. This one belonged to Flint. Then yet another new fist hit me straight in the stomach while Blaise continued to punch my face. This punch was Nott. I could feel the blood pour out of me. I could taste iron in my mouth and smell iron coming down my face. I could barely breathe but managed to get out. "Muggle way of fighting. Interesting." This only infuriated them more.

"We knew it would hurt more and it meant that we could take our anger out as well." For the first time since he was pulled in there, pansy spoke. I agreed that it hurt a lot but more, I wasn't so sure. I had experienced both the cruciatus curse and dirigentes delore, both of which hurt considerably. I however would prefer the spells because it didn't leave as much of a noticeable mark as muggle fighting did. I continued to be hurt by my so called friends. I decided that if I could continue to taunt them then maybe they would just get frustrated and leave. That is what I did but they didn't leave.

After about 20 minutes of being beaten, I was beginning to lose consciousness. This was when they suddenly stopped, sensing my vulnerability. I heard them all cackle evilly. This reminded me of my aunt Bellatrix. Then I heard Pansy and Blaise both yell "dirigentes-"but I interrupted them.

"Do you really want to do that, isn't that what got you in this mess in the first place." This caused them to stop and finally leave. That I was grateful of however I couldn't move myself. I did the only thing that I could think of. I tried to do something that Hermione taught me. I tried to cast a patronus. This was hard as I was not feeling very happy but I thought hard about Hermione and my relationship and imagined her smiling face full of love.

Eventually, it worked, I sent a message to Madam Pomfrey saying where I was and that I needed help. Within seconds she was there.

Authors POV

As soon as the matron saw Draco, she sped up to 100MPH. she levitated Draco back to the hospital wing immediately and began working on him. By the time he had got to the hospital wing, he was out cold. Madam Pomfrey worked quickly and silently, trying to help him as fast and efficiently as she could.

Hermione saw Draco enter. Her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach as soon as she saw him. She may have been mad and confused about him but she still cared about him very much. His lifeless body was heart-breaking. "Madam Pomfrey? Is he alive?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes he is but he is unconscious after, what looks like a brutal beating. He will be ok soon though. I have given his a potion. He should be awake very soon."

She was correct. Draco woke up in the next hour. He looked around, taking in his surroundings, before getting up to leave. He would have done if Granger hadn't pressed her emergency alarm for Madam Pomfrey. Within seconds the matron was ta the door. When she saw Draco up she scolded him and told him to get back in bed. He did as he was told as he was in so much pain.

He fell immediately asleep.

He awoke in the morning to the angry hooting of an owl. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the completely black owl that he had known for all his life staring at him. He suddenly got incredibly anxious. He took the letter from the owl and began to read it.

 _Draco,_

 _I have had news that you have snitched on your fellow Slytherins to the old coot Dumbledore. It seemed to be in favour of that Mudblood. Which may I remind you is forbidden? This has to be punished. As you went against our deal in some way, your punishment will be that your Mother's situation will deteriorate. The only way that you can help now is to do as I say. Torture that Mudblood to the extent that your aunt Bella will be proud of._

 _Lucius_

Draco laid down again. Bellatrix was a hard women to please at the best of times, but when it came to torture, it was close to impossible. He would have to be ruthless. But he felt that he couldn't do that to the one he… Hermione. He didn't know what to do. He would do anything for his mother. Anything. But could he do this?

* * *

 **A/n- I know I am evil**

 **will Draco do what his father has asked for him or will he do what is right?** **who knows. he he he**

 **hope you have enjoyed this. please read and review. xx**


End file.
